Bait
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Vert gets captured by the Anti-Battle Force 5  NICE REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks.    Note: THERE IS NO RAPE! Just some abuse.   VERTxSPINNER  VERTxANTI  VERTxEVERYONE! XD JK
1. The new 'PET'

Vert: 19

Agura: 19

Stanford: 20

Spinner: 20

Sherman: 18

Zoom: 17

Anti-Vert: 20

Anti-Agura: 19

Anti-Stanford: 18

Anti-Spinner: 19

Anti-Sherman: 18

Anti-Zoom: 18

A/N: K, I'm REALLY PISSED off that my computer crashed while I was trying to save this. This wont be as good as the first one. ARGHNAAAHHHYH! *Curses*

Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 or anything from/about it.

NO RAPE! Just abusing.

Summary: When Vert is captured by the Anti-BF5 and Kept as Bait to have them handover all the Battle Keys, how will he survive?

Alright, here goes... MY SECOND FRIGGIN ATTEMPT TO WRITE THIS (Bleeeeeep)

* * *

Vert's POV

As I sat on the cold, hard floor of the abandoned garage being owned by my evil-self, I never could stop asking myself, 'why me?'. The images of him replaying in my mind, and that knife, it made me quiver like a todler about to get spanked for putting paste in someone's hair.

_The Anti-Vert grabbed Vert's crimson shocksuit roughly. Smirking he toyed around with him. "You looks so, tense. You should learn to trust me, put your life in my hands." "Not even in your sickest dreams..." Vert literally spat into the eye of his harasser. Gasping, the Anti spun back around and knocked Vert to the ground of the Erosion cave. "You'll do what I say, you worthless bastard! Your'e just a waste of space. An abomination of life. I'll never know why that blue Sentient made you, of all the people, a leader of one of the most crappiest teams."_

_The evil Vert took out a container, with what looked like, an ice cube. He carefully slipped the cube up his reflection's neck and into his mouth. "Swallow it." He ordered. The blonde shook his head in disobeience. "DO IT! Or I'll take your little friend along for the ride." He moved to his left, reveiling a gagged Zoom, who was covered from head to toe in bruses. The leader dreadfully swallowed the whole block and fell victem of the numbing powers. He lost feeling in his legs, then his arms...then everything went black._

_"Get up..." Vert heard through a haze and lifted his eyes to the new enemey before him. He was now lifted with the help of a pair of meaty hands. Turning his head, he found out that it was the Anti-Sherman. Being lifted made him realize alot of new things._

_First of all, he was in his black boxers, second, his deep wounds where now _triple_ in size, and he was surrounded by the rest of the Anti-BF5. "Let go of me!" Vert demanded. "Hey!" The leader of the brighter team was slapped and punched in the jaw. "You don't talk to us like that! You talk only when your'e spoken to!" Vert just gave him a menacing glare._

_Spinner was walking around in a small circle, examining the prisoner like a dead Zebra, (that was Vert) getting ready to be pounced on with the rest of the pack of Lions known as Anti-Vert, Anti-Agura, Anti-Zoom, Anti-Stanford, Anti-Spinner, and Anti-Sherman. He felt the soft fabric of Vert's boxers and purred out with delight, "So, when do we get him on all fours?" "Spinner!" Zoom growled. "He's mine!" They bickered._

_"I'm not interested in that filth. He doesn't look clean." Stanford gagged in discust. "Yeah, he's like, _totally_ nasty... I don't want my make-up to get all, like... oily." Agura sassed and walked over behind Stanford. "He's like, so... nasty." Zoom looked at her with pride, __**"**_I like, NASTY." _Her jaw dropped. "All of you! SHUT IT! He's mine. Spinner and Zoom, get your own goody-goody. He's __**my**__ prize to show off." The anti winked at Vert, who just did a dry heave._

_"Lucky. I hear that your doppleganger just turned 20. Mine is still under 17." Zoom rolled his eyes to Spinner. "Yeah, I'm SO lucky." Spinner snorted._

_They all left the room for dead silence. Vert looked up at his Anti after being brutaly dropped on the floor by Sherman. "We have alot of catching up to do..." Anti-Vert growled while stroking Vert's ear. "Don't touch me!" He pulled away._

_Biggest mistake of his life._

_The AntiVer had had enough. He pinned the blonde to the floor by his wrists. "Listen to me, you little bastard. You make one more smart remark, and I promise you, I'll kick you so hard, you won't be able to stand properly for a year. I've had enough of this crap, and it's time you pay your new master, some respect. Your'e mine now. I own you. Your'e like a dog. My pet." Vert just shot his head up in disbelief. "You don't own ANY PART of me!"_

_"Are you kidding! I could sell you out on the street faster than crack. But just like everything else in your life, your'e worthless." Vert kicked his Anti in the knee. "Try to sell that." He quickly responded with a scratch to his prisoner's cheek. "Just shut your mouth before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Vert replied to the scratch. The doppleganger forced him to the ground. Both breathing heavily. _

_Anti-Vert did the unexpected. Just in the process of beating him, he made various breaks to nuzzle into Vert' neck. "Just keep still and I won't murder you." He groaned and took out a Saber blade. "Yet..."_

So I sat there. eyes welling with tears as my mind focused his words over and over again. _'But just like everything else in your life, your worthless.'_

'Worthless.', 'A waste of space', and 'Pet' rung like a million bells at once. It forced what seemed like, a mind clot. It erased everything about me being adored by various cheerleader girlfriends while I was on the High School Football team. It shattered the hopes of me, becoming a famous and successful inventor of cars in future life. But worst of all, it crushed my deep passion to keep my team running like a well-oiled machine.

Just as I was about to think of ways to get out, I heard a voice from the corner of the cell. Not the other Verts, but Anti-Spinner's voice. "I have a surprize for you..."

But just guessing about what the 'surprize' could be, made my eyes well with tears.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I felt like commiting scuicide right there.

He took me by my arm and stood me up on my own two legs. Leading me to another dimly lit hallway, he stopped and smirked. I could only imagine what was behind that door. Leaning in, he twisted the knob. It was like a gun up to my head. I was afraid to know what he was going to give me... or worse. What he would _do_ to me...

* * *

A/N: Good, Bad? NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE! This is my first BF5 Fanfic. So go easy! PLEASE! Thank you so much. =)

NOW WHO WANTS COOKIES? 8DDD


	2. I knew

BAIT CHAPTER 2 (RUSHED... so sorry if this was crappy. BUT CHAPTER 3 IS GUNNA BE AWESOME!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in, or a part of BF5...

A/N: ALRIGHT! This hopefully won't be deleted! 8D (Really mad.) Plus this was in the GOOD Spinner's POV because right now, I'm LITTLE obsessed with him. ^ - ^'

* * *

Spinner's POV

Zoom was pacing up and down the hallway. A lump caught in his throat, and eyes filling with tears. He swallowed hardly, forcing down his fear before sighing. "It's all my fault..." He said in a hushed tone. "Zoom, It's not your fault." I replied and comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "We did nothing... we didn't even know where Vert was! How could it be your fault?"

Zoom shook his head, lip quivering in the process. He slowly remembered the incident before they had left for the Anti-Battle Zone.

_"Hey Zoom, can I ask you a question?" Vert questioned as he entered the teen's room. His walls where overflowing with Muay Thai contestants, MMA Fighters, and dozens of bands like 'Linkin Park', and 'Three Days Grace''s posters. Not to mention his prized possession, a autographed picture of Chester Bennington that he got from his former friend, Zen, for his birthday. The floor, however, was clean and clear. Vert found the Thai on his ruffled and stuffy black duvet, reading a magazine while listening to 'Riot' by 'Three Days Grace'._

_He turned his ipod down and smiled at his now known 'master'. "Yeah?" He asked. "What's up?" _

_The blond sighed and sat down in a red chair. "What was it like to be in the Order of the Flying Fists? I-I mean, what did you have to go through?" Zoom caught his breath before rubbing his dreary eyes. His emotions where mixed._

_"Ugh..." He replied, burying his face in his palms. _

_"Hey, relax man, it was just a question. No big deal. If you don't wa-"_

"NO BIG DEAL?" _Zoom lost it all_. _Hysterically, he _pft'_ed. "No big deal? No big, FRIGGIN', DEAL! Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that being forced to train until my ribs where broken, and eating white rice until I could taste it whenever I accidentally licked my cuts, IS NO BIG DEAL AT ALL!" _

_Vert listened to his friend go of, raging and ranting about how he was forced to train everyday, stay on a strict diet, and pay attention in all of the lessons. It overwhelmed him. "Zoom, easy buddy. I just asked because I'm curious!"_

_"Well, maybe, you should stay out of my business then!" He shot back. The leader knew that Zoom was always private about his past, no one knows for sure what had happened, but he wasn't sure what to expect if he actually asked._

_"I just want to know is all!"_

_"Stop asking me!"_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"Then I'll make you shut your mouth!"_

_The two bickered on for another few minutes or so. Vert had had enough, so he told Zoom to get out. "This is My room! YOU GET OUT!" oming back to reality, Vert _

_shook his head and walked calmly out of the room; the door slamming behind him._

"I-I shouldn't have been so angry with him. It was just a simple question..." The young member whispered to himself. "Huh?" Spinner questioned. "O-Oh nothing." Zoom replied tan cheeks turning red.

* * *

Vert was shoved into the steamy room. Muffled and faint, he heard the Anti-Spinner's voice shout out:

"You got ten minutes to take a shower and get all the blood off of you before we cut the water off."

He found oddly a towel, shampoo, body wash, and a washcloth. Odd. (Again)

He never thought that the Anti's would care about him. Not ever in a million years. And now, this? He never thought he would break down and do exactly what the Antis would say. But he finally shook his head and peeled off what little clothing he had.

He walked over to the first shower he found, thankfully it had a curtain. Vert turned the shower knob with a red 'H' in the middle. He was surprized that it was actually cold, and and not hot at all. Sure he screamed when the ice water jabbed into his back like knifes, but eventually, he got used to the feeling. Wasting no time, he ran his fingers through his hair, getting out all the grease and grime. After he had washed off his entire body, being deadly gentle on his wounds, Vert turned the water off. Shivering, he grabbed the white towel that awaited for him.

A mirror hung on the wall next to a bigger room that looked like... a locker room? Examining his back and the fresh scratches placed from his fight with Spinner earlier, Vert saw a tiny black and blue mark coming from the side of his swollen neck. As he turned, he disturbingly noticed that three-fourths of his neck was covered in a huge black bruise.

"The fu-" Before finishing his sentence, the Anti-Sherman was leaning on the wall of the steam filled room. "L-Look you..." Vert scanned the room for a weapon. He randomly pulled a bar off the wall with whatever strength he had left. "I... I'm not afraid to use this!" "Just put it down." He said, making Vert look pathetic.

"What do _you_want?" The blond yelled. "I came in here to get you and drag you out of the shower still naked, but I can see that I'll need another job since you did mine for me." Vert flushed. His cheeks and shoulders becoming red with guilt. Sherman sighed before continuing. "Are you really scared of this place?"

They swaped glances as he let go of the bar. "You..." He replied blankly.

"You have no one... nothing left..." Sherman finished, forcing Vert to do a double-take. "Excuse me?" "Don't you understand? Without my help you would never make it out these walls." Sherman started, his voice cracking of frustration. "You would be killed, before you left this very room. But I don't want that to happen to you."

Vert swallowed hardly before speaking. "Are you saying you're... going to help... ME?" He questioned, pointing to himself. Sherman nodded.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and I've been pushed around too much by my big brother. Enough is enough, and I think I've reached the end of my rope. But it's your choice. Do or die. The 'Do' is for me helping you escape." He continued after sniffling. "But the 'Die' part, is for you to die trying. So what's it gunna be?"

Vert thought long and hard before taking in a deep breath. "I don't trust you, but I DO want to get out of here." Sherman smirked. "It's a deal." We shook hands. "But, on one condition." He added on. "You let me take a Battle-Key... so I can live in a better dimensions. I'm tired of this one, and I want to see the world." Vert just smiled. "I'm not sure if I can GIVE you the key, but I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Zoom and Spinner both where slumped against the labratory wall, their faces strained with thought. "There's no way we can take him away from the Antis."

"_I knew..._" Zoom cried. "What?" Spinner asked. "I KNEW!" He yelled louder. "I knew where he was! He was in the erosion cave! I was tied up by my evil twin when he said that the Anti-Vert had our Vert! He let me go a few minutes later after I saw him, but I STILL HAD TIME TO TELL THE OTHERS! BUT I DIDN'T! It's all my fault." He sighed in shame.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Spinner placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zoom? I-If it makes you feel any better... I sometimes make mistakes in the Buster. Like yesterday, I was training. I forgot to carry the six in a math problem, and I ended up knocking Stanford off the road. Heh..."

Zoom smiled, knowing he was not the only one in the team that had the position of shame today.

* * *

Yeah... REALLY CRAPPY FIGHT! XDDD Srry I was Brain-dead with Writer's Block... Eeehhhhh...


	3. Thing 1, Thing 2

ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 3! WARNING: Very terrible Third person dialogue. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 or anything about them.

* * *

Vert's P.O.V.

After making the alliance with the Anti-Sherman, I felt somewhat relieved. I finally had one of the Antis on MY side to help ME. Then again, I wasn't so sure to trust him right away. Heck, after I give him the key, he could turn and give it to his brother or Vert and just seem to travel to another world! It must have been 'Piss of Vert Timothy Wheeler Day', because I was treated like crap from the Anti-Vert. But that's what I expected all the time!

First off, I got a good two hour sleep before he feed me a few table scraps, but they where pretty good too. Nothing like a cold and hard roll and a little meat to get you not that more exited about your new life as a FRIGGIN' PET! But I stayed strong. After I was fed by everyone, I noticed somethings.

Anti-Vert would treat me like any other prisoner. After giving me my food he would whisper something threatening into my ear.

Anti-Agura would be a bit nicer, telling me I was worth SOMETHING.

Anti-Sherman smiled and talked to me as I ate, sneaking me an extra muffin or roll or something.

Anti-Zoom would growl at me.

Anti-Stanford would just show complete arrogance.

Anti-Spinner was the worst though. He would make me beg for my food and force me to call him, 'baby'. I would get on my knees, like a dog, and breathe heavily... panting almost. He would tell me to sit, stay, and lay down as if I where some German Shepard training to be a guard dog. After he got bored, he would hand me my 'food'. Oh, BUT IT GETS BETTER! After I quickly slid my plate over to the side, we would kiss my cheek twice, nibbling on my ear. I whimpered in response every time. That turned him on, _every time_. It did, because soon after, he would force me to the floor by my back and we would make-out. And **EVERY TIME**, I would unwillingly slap him on the cheek and quiver on the ground as he left the room. Once the coast was clear, I could eat freely... just awaiting for his brother to come in so we could talk.

It was rough, but that's the only way I could eat.

It was a warm Saturday morning I was told, though I couldn't feel anything inside this retarded cell block. I smiled warmly as Sherman gave me my breakfast. He walked in and sat across from me. "So how was your deal with Spin yesterday?"

"Ehh, It was okay..." I lied. The only problem is, I'm a terrible liar.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Are you kidding? He's like a St. Bernard. He wants to kiss me ALL the time, he never stops treating me, literally, like a DOG... I-I'm done."

He laughed a little bit. And his wheezy laugh made me giggle. "Yeah, he can get a little like that on Fridays. Especially when he drinks." My eyes widened. "He drinks?"

Sherman nodded sadly, as if he were about to cry. A sad memory filling his mind.

"But... he's only 19 years old! He could get seriously hurt from this-he could hurt someone else!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, believe me... he has..." The big guy sighed. I patted his shoulder. "Did he-"

"Yes. And with a... gun."

The word, 'gun.' Set my whole mind spiralling down and up a thousand miles a millisecond. I couldn't believe it. This guys older brother had drank so much, that he shot his little brother? I rubbed my cheeks with my palms. "That... that's horrible!" "You think I don't know?" He whispered hoarsely as he pulled his sleeve up. I gasped as I saw a wound in his shoulder, slightly above his socket.

I pulled him into a tight, three minute hug. Some sort of liquid flowed down my bare back. He was crying so hard into my neck. I did something I had never done before, not even when the real Zoom's Mother passed away of heart cancer. I pulled the Anti-Sherman into an enormous hug and... I cried myself. My lip quivered as he sniffled.

"I-I want him to stop..." He sobbed. I gazed into his brown eyes. He looked back in my blue ones. We both smiled, and wiped away eachother's tears. He kissed my cheek and took my hand. "I'll make that happen."

"I-... I can't wait anymore! We're going to the Anti-World, NOW!" Spinner yelled to the rest of the Battle Force 5, jumping in the Buster. "B-But what about the Vandals? If we have the way to a Battle Zone so do they!"

"Like Vert would say, 'I don't plan that far in advance!' LET'S GO!" Sherman jumped into the Buster and hit Gas. They all followed the Buster deep into the desert. He opened the Storm Shock and hoped for the best.

After entering the parallel world, Spinner and Zoom felt angrier than ever. "Calm down lads, If we find those two blokes, we'll give you a ring-a-ding." Stanford layed his accent on thick. "Agura and Stanford will go search South, The Cortez's and I will go North." Zoom recommended before speeding off. Everyone did as they where told.

"Nice one Zoom." Sherman smiled after a few minutes of driving. "It was nothi- LOOK!" Zoom pointed out an Erosion cave off in the distance. They entered.

The walls where spread with millions of rocks of every sort. "Woah... this is nice!" Spinner's voice echoed. "No, we have to keep our eyes open for danger." Zoom said.

They focused on driving and looking for some kind of secret entrance and the Antis themselves. Sherman typed in coordinates for minutes. "Bro, what are you doing?" "What does it look like! I'm typing in locations."

"Well could you hurry up so we can find Vert and go? This place gives me the creeps."

"What am I trying to do? Get free HBO? This is harder than it looks!" He yelled back.

They both where silent as Zoom explained that he would look at one side of the cave. Spinner and Sherman agreed to move left.

"This place is creepy. If something jumps out at us, don't blame me if I piss in the Buster." Spinner laughed nervously as they rounded a narrow corner. Sherman rolled his eyes. "Why can't I be in a NORMAL family?" He asked himself. Seeing something move, he thought it was an animal like, a rat or mouse... but oh, was he wrong.

They got out of the Buster, watching for anything suspicious. They split up to cover more ground.

Spinner felt a lump in his throat trying to see if he could get any signal from the Antis. Nothing. He sighed of relief. "Helloooooooo?" He said in a sing-song voice and whistled. "Anyone home?" He asked to the darkness. He knew better than to go alone in a cave just to find someone that wasn't REALLY there. Yet.

"Well, this is okay... Sherman's just a few seconds away if I run... he's right there, no need to get nervous Spinny ol' pal! God, I have GOT to stop talking to myself! Shut up Spinner! NO YOU!" He started.

Spinner gasped as something moved across his leg. "S-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-SHERMAN!" He quivered with fear. "What?" The younger brother asked from behind a rock. With shame, he asked back, "C-Can you...hold my hand?"

Sherm facepalmed before getting back to work. "Your fine!"

_'I don't feel fine...' _He thought. _'For all I know, a huge monster could creep out from behind me and gobble me down like an app, and my team would be the main course... although Stanford could make a great dessert. Maybe Zoom could taste like Baklava. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Focus Spinner. Focus...'_ He stayed on task for another two seconds before screaming at a small spider near his shoe.

Before he could stop screaming, a hand grabbed hold of his mouth. "Mmmmm! Mmmrrrmaaaammmm! Meeeeeeeeehhh!" He strained. "I finally have you... right where I where I want you. C'mon pet number two." A strangely familiar voice whispered. "Just keep quiet, and I'll make this as painless as possible." He shot a needle into Spinner's back. Managing to get the hand off of him, he yelled out, "Sherman!" Before everything in his vision went black. "Perfect..."

* * *

**Vert's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Anti-Sherman was shot! I mean, I've been crushed by a horse when it got spooked and fell backwards crushing a few of my ribs... but getting shot? I felt so terrible for him. I later expected the Anti-Spinner to hand me my lunch, but instead he came in with a figure in his hands. "Spinner!" He smirked. "Here's our new dog. If you bite him, you'll sleep outside tonight... so stay away from him!" Spinner said to me in a threatening tone.

I sat there motionless, emotionless, as the Anti-Spinner kissed my forehead. "Remember... I'm watching you." As soon as he left the room, I burst with gasps for air. Once my lungs where full of air, I ripped the ropes off of Spinner and slapped his cheek. "C'mon, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Spin?" I smacked his cheek as hard as I could, but in a loving way. He opened his Hazel eyes and slapped me back. "Get off of me you Anti! RAPE HELP! Ra- oh... It's just you." He sighed. It was about two seconds later that I realized... he was completely bare. Nothing, not one patch of skin wasn't covered in scratches or bite marks, or caked on blood. He reminded me of... me. "They beat you too?" He nodded and wiped up his bloody nose. Sheesh, I wasn't even THIS bad.

"What the heck did Anti-Spinner do to you?" I helped him also. "We-well..." He started, tears forming. "First, Sherm and I where looking for you in that cave. But when we split up, someone grabbed me. They gave me a shot with some liquid in it and... I dunno. I just fell out. When I woke up, you where slapping me and I thought it was him. I'm sorry Vert... I-I just..." He cried into my chest.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here. I won't let the Anti-you hurt you. I promise." I wiped away a strand of hair out of his face as tears ran down his neck. "I-I-I don't want to be freakin' harassed..." Sobbing, we sat there for an hour. I was the comforting one in the team sometimes. I just had to suck it up and be a man... but Spinner couldn't. I was used to being bullied and harassed by people in High School for... well, just being me. Spinner was home schooled and never got that experience.

But after various trips to the Guidance Counselor's office, Mrs. Williams finally told me a few words of advice:

'Don't listen to other people. The truth is, that someone will ALWAYS love you no matter if your fat, thin, short, tall, or anything else. Whoever can't see that has a serious problem and needs help. Their making you feel down, because they where always put down. They think that their better than someone just because they do this, or their good that that. Everyone has their flaws and everyone can make a mistake. No one's perfect. If you feel like you have lesser importance, you don't. Everyone was put on Earth for a reason. Now go out there and show them your reason!' She would say and smile warmly behind her blue and brown glasses.

He sniffled up his tears and shivered. "It's cold in here." "That's because your butt naked and it's Fall going on Winter!" I wrapped a secret blanket around him, given to me by Sherman. He gratefully took it and hugged me. I was a bit uncomfortable by the way he was grasping into my back. Here he was, naked, grabbing onto me as tightly as he could. The problem was that I was sort of naked too. "Woah, woah, woah, hey, hey... not so tight!" I yelled, making him back off.

"Thanks Vert." He whispered and huddled in the blanket. He put an arm over me and we both shared our one peice of protection, A large peice of cloth. But that peice of cloth would keep us warm, keep us safe until the crew found us, and make sure that we walked out of the Antis dungeon safe and away from evil.

* * *

Short-ish chapter. LOL I REALIZED THAT I AM NOT GOOD ON THIRD PERSON WRITING! Sorry. XP Thanks to August 08 for all the support. =)


	4. New Feelings Take a Turn for the Worse

I don't own BF5. Possibly short Chapter. NO THIRD PERSON POV! YAAAAY! Enjoy NO MEAN REVIEWS! Please.

* * *

ANTI-SPINNER POV

I walked back to my slaves. The last thing I wanted to see was my opposite on top of his new 'roommate', licking his neck while that Goody-Vert kissed him back. Opening the cell door had me shake my head. "Oh no... don't tell me you two are still in the closet!" I teased. They got out of their blanket and stared at me. "That's right, scramble to hide it. You can't resist each other. Just go ahead and kiss already, see if I care." I smirked imagining them both on the floor of a bedroom, fighting for dominance. They loved each other and I knew it.

I stepped over to my anti and smiled evilly at his naked body. He flushed so hard because his shoulders, chest, neck, and a little of his abdomen turned a deep red. "I guess your the girl in the relationship... huh, blushy?"

"Lay off!" Vert yelled at me. I slapped him. "I'm not talking to you, am I?"

"Well, you shouldn't talk to him like that!" The outburst got him another hit. "I'm guessing you don't want dinner. Oh... alright since you can't seem to respect my authority, I guess you'll starve. Too bad. You should learn to keep your mouth shut." I snarled and took my Anti by the wrist.

He was too scared to respond, so I had him against the wall. He was shaking like crazy. "Now, just to give you a little taste..." I pushed my tongue into his mouth. The second I did, he whimpered for me to get off. My tongue pulled me into a full kiss. He choked up some spit and gaged as I probed his throat. He was really trembling now. After deciding that enough was enough, I let him go. Spinner fell to the floor and wiped the sides of his mouth.

"Now, you get to take, a shower. All the stuff you'll need is inside there already." I informed before getting back to my worlds Vert.

"Morning boss." I said to him. Vert liked to wake up at noon on some days, because he was tied up with making new defences for our hub. "Don't talk to me..." He replied rudely. "Sheesh, a simple "I'm too tired to tell you anything" could be more polite." I chuckled nodding at the Anti-Stanford. I tossed him his lighter back. "Here." He caught it and thanked me.

Stepping outside, I found my brother out there too. He was sitting ontop of the Buster... just sitting. "Yo." I yelled to him. "Where's Agura?" He shrugged. I scoffed. Walking up the stairs to her room, I opened the door. She was watching something... half-asleep. "Where's Zoom?" I asked her. She was by far the only person on the team, who gave a crap about that little bastard. "He went out for a test run. Said he won't be back until... right now." The rumbling engines of his Chopper sounded while pulling into the garage.

Huffing and running back down the stairs, I unlock the door and run to his bike. "Where's my iPod?" I ask. He hands it to me, turns off his motorcycle and follows me inside. "Where's your anti?" "Taking a shower. Hey... why don't you go take him out?"

He smirked, wishing he could do things like this more often. "With pleasure."

**VERT POV**

I heard screaming from the uppermost half of the cell. I got up and slowly moved towards the door. Without warning, a figure was thrown at me full tilt. Behind him was a loud, "GET IN THERE!" I fell back about five feet. Something wet was on top of me. Slimy and hot, I looked up to see Spinner, shivering. His hair was straight and sopping. He met my eyes and flushed so hard. "Sor... uhhh... s-sorry..." I pushed his slimy body off and handed him the blanket we USED to share. It was really disturbing to see him naked. Like, FULLY naked.

**(A/N: LOL I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT! XD Alright back to the story...)**

He thanked me so many times for turning away. I was soon informed that he was shy, even around his brother. He didn't like his body to be looked at without a shirt and pants, socks, and shoes. "Why should you feel scared? It's not like you have any thing to hide-Oh fudge-" I started, ending with a fail. Blushing I tried to correct my mistake. "I-I-I-I mean... you shouldn't feel that way. (Sigh) How do I put this without sounding homo?" He nodded understandingly. "Go ahead." I took in a deep breath. "Your so beautiful when your naked. If I where a girl, I would be LUCKY to even LOOK at a man like you. Once again, NO HOMO... I'M NOT GAY." He scratched the back of his head, hiding his eyes from me.

"Uhh..." He shifted his legs a little closer together. "N-No... I'm not THAT prett-HANDSOME..." He caught himself. What the heck was going on? I felt so attracted to him for a second. I leaned in closer. He was so cute with his hair straight. His chest was still a bit wet, so it glistened with what little and dim light we had. It made him look... sexy in some way.

Doh! WHAT THE HECK VERT! STOP! Why are you thinking this way? But he was just so adorable. Looking at him more and more, made my mind start to drift away from all my rules and vows and such. I bit my lip.

**SPINNER POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with Vert. When I got up to go put our lunch 'trays' in the corner next to the door, he had a breakdown... I guess. He slipped over while trying to simply put his chin on his palm. He looked so pale and hot.

Then he just flat out ignored me.

I became infuriated with his attitude. "Vert you tell me what the he-" I was cut off by a hand pushing me down. Gasping, I only got a glimpse of his startling ocean blue eyes. "So gorgeous..." I mumbled. His lips met mine. I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself onto him. My arms gripping his back tightly. He felt so warm against my skin. Vert pulled away and flushed. I wiped some drool off of my lip and had him come close to me again.

"Why are you doing this?" I moaned as he stroked my hair. He kissed me again, getting out a good squeal. Realization... or someone being at the door, made him jump off. "Spin! I-I... uhh... I-I didn't mean to..." I shushed him. "You're a good kisser." I whisper-yelled, taking his ear and playing around with it. He just laughed nervously.

That night, I couldn't sleep.

Vert and I had just kissed! He wasn't gay, I wasn't gay... IT DIDN'T FIT TOGETHER! My jigsaw puzzle of life was missing a few pieces. I rolled over to see him breathing heavily. He and I where both caught up in our emotions. I crawled over to him. Laying a hand on his chest, I snuggled down into his arms. If ANY of the Antis saw us, we would be killed by the next morning.

* * *

**STANFORD POV**

"W-W-W-We have to find Spinner!" Sherman panicked.

"W-W-W-Well, we have to go back into the cave again and risk some of us getting snatched. For all we know, I could get taken by my Anti, and we would be down to three people! It's way too risky. AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE COULD DO TO MY HAIR?" I cried, wanting to not think about the negatives. Agura rolled her eyes at me. "Arrogant little-"

Sherman and Zoom sat up on the counter. "Don't worry Sherm. We'll find him soon." I could see him look of into the distance, like he was thinking really hard about something. "But what if it's not soon enough?" He mumbled.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! =) No mean review PLEASE (Again) Thanks alot!


	5. Rape, Or just Playfull Love?

IMMA JUMP RIGHT INTO THIS CHAP! I hope it'll be REALLY long! =)

* * *

SPINNER POV

I heard a moan next to me. _'Vert's awake.'_ I thought and smiled. He rolled over, beautiful face snuggled tightly into my shoulder. His gorgeous blue eyes were halfway open, scanning the room. "Morning." I whispered. He closed his eyes again. Yawning, he slowly pushed me away little by little. I complied and slid over. He sat up. "Mornin'." He replied. I swallowed hard.

Sherman was waiting for us. I screamed and hid behind Vert. He laughed at me to my dismay. "Relax, he's a nice one." He explained. I held onto his back tighter, wanting to never let go. He was so comforting. I never let the Sherman get close to me. If he did, I just latched on to Vert more. "Spinner?" He asked me. "It's okay. I'm here." His voice soothed me to the max. I let go and stared at the Anti-Sherman. "H-Hi there." I waved patheticly. He chuckled at me and gave us our breakfast, telling me how he got here and why he wanted to turn.

"That's some story." I mumbled after finnishing. He nodded. "Well, I'de best be off. Good luck with the Anti-Agura comming in for your lunch." He opened the door... but hesitated. He let it close and came back about five minutes later. "Here." He put a jacket around Vert and me. "To keep you two warm, I'm out of blankets and I'll have to make more. But bear with me." He warmly stated and left us alone.

"I like him." I nodded and winked at Vert. He winked back and kissed my lips softly. Gasping silently, I brought my hand to my mouth. "O-Oh, I'm...-" I placed my lips back onto his. "Perfection." I moaned. He placed his hand on my back, groaning. We broke apart when he started to lean back, propping himself up on his elbows.

Vert stroked my hair softly.

His chest was so tight, like if he was tence and I just made him more nervous. Although I think It was the truth, he was breathing heavily. "You gunna... be okay?" I asked between puffs of air. He nodded. "I just have never been around someone as cute as you." I choked on my spit. "ER-...EXCUSE ME?" He blushed again. I blushed again.

"So." He scratched the back of his head. I snuggled into his tight chest. "I think I'm used to this now." He laughed. _'His laugh is so adorable.'_ I placed a hand into his cheek and covered my back with the jacket provided. He just bit on my ear roughly, causing me to giggle.

STANFORD POV

We raced back into the Anti-Zone, AGAIN. I didn't really want to save Vert, but deep down... he ment something to me. He was like a older brother that I never really wanted. I had to thank Simon for having me influenced. Spinner... well, lets just say I hated to see his brother in pain. Sherman was tough, but he wasn't perfection when it came to emotions. I've seen him cry.

It wasn't pretty.

I rounded a corner in the Reverb. I had to admit, I _was_ pretty nervous. I mean all alone in this place with Anti people trying to kill you within every second you where there! But I just sighed and moved on, getting edgy with every mile.

Noticing that I was at the same Erosion Cave Vert and Spinner where in, I got out, half of my body still in my car. "Hellooooooo?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that I was trembling. Just to calm myself, I stuck my hands in the Reverb. I climbed out against my will and waited.

I waited...

and waited...

and waited...

As soon as I heard the slightest noise, I turned back around and took shelter. This time, instead of a spider or snake, I saw two feet wrapped in dark dark purple boots. I tried not to move, but beiong close to the ground with dust makes me let out an alarm in my mind. I have allergies...

I covered my nose, but that didn't stop me before I sneezed. It echoed, crap! I HATE CAVES! The person took my shoulders and forced, I'm not kidding, FORCED a needle into my back. My vision became blurry, my speech was slurred, and my legs felt like Beluga Caviar. The last thin I remeber was him saying, "I've got you now..."

When I came to, I expected the worst. Me laying on a tabe with my Anti holding various weapons, me facing a tank of sharks, or even worse. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

I saw my Anti holding a light violet, purple, and amethyst suit. MY SUIT. I was totally naked, well, except for my matching violet-blue colored boxers. I was now paralized by fear. Screaming as loud as I could, I tried to take back my clothing. He stopped me from stealing it and threatened to take off the rest of my clothes. After that, I just did what he said.

He shoved me into a dark room, nothing in there. It was cold and the floor made my skin crawl. I felt alone. This all happened so fast. First I was enjoying pizza with ALL my friends safe and sound, now I'm in a jail cell of the Anti-World. I heard a cough behind me. I turned.

A blonde haired muscular guy, and a short, black-haired tan Spainish teen where sitting in the corner. I strained my eyes to see. "Vert? Is that you?" He uncoved his body, "Stan?" He asked. We both laughed and did some sort of man-hug. He ruffled my hair. "Why are you in here?" Vert asked. I glanced over at Spinner. "Same way you two did."

Spinner came out from the shadows. "Well, you know... I was dragged." He laughed. "So what do I expect?" I questioned. Vert swallowed. "Well, first they give you a shower, next the-" I gasped. "B-BUT I LEFT ALL MY HAIR GEL BACK AT HOME? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY BLOODY HAIR UP?"

Spinner's grin turned into a frown. "Typical Stanford..." I just stared at him like he had just ripped the pin out of a grenade. I rolled my eyes and was taken by surprize because the door of this bloody cell just opened. Screaming, I was taken away by my anti. He pushed me into some steamy room. It smelt of shampoo and some sort of flowery scent. "You have ten minutes."

**

* * *

**

**VERT POV**

The door opened AGAIN for the twentieth time. And just like before, a wet figure was thrown at us. Stanford's scream echoed through the cell. He toppled onto Spinner's legs, and my chest. "Oww..." I groaned and chuckled. "One wet Stanford to go..." "Doh! It wasn't my fault! That Anti-me took me right out of the shower! What was I supposed to do-?" "Woah! Take it easy Stan... We know what that's like." Spinner winked at me. I smiled uneasily.

He got up and hid in one of the many dark corners. "Just... don't look at me..." "Oh c'mon Stanford! I'm sure your hair can't be that bad!" I heard him sigh. "It's not that." The Cortez scratched the back of his head. "Then what's up?" I could just see The British snob roll his eyes in annoyance. "Gee, what do you think?"

"Watch it Stanford!" I snapped.

He exhailed again. "I don't like being naked if you haven't noticed... It's just... Dah, I don't know," I shrugged. "So?" They both gave me a funny look. I bet I was the LAST person he would expect to... basicly tell him that it was okay if he was naked infront of me. Almost like I _wanted_ to see Stanford naked. N-NOT THAT I WANTED TO OR ANYTING!

"Are you still in the ol' closet Vert?" He asked me, popping his head out from the darness. I blushed and my list of lies started to unfold, "NO!" "Well then... If I came out, you WOULDN'T try to rape me?" I nodded.

He swallowed and slowly moved towards Spinner. I just looked at his face. Honestly, I don't think anyone cared about him being naked. It's not like we would make fun of the guy! He stared at me for a while. Dead silence filled the room.

Spinner stared off, "Okay. Let's just focus on a plan to get us out of here with Sherman." Our new inmate raised an eyebrow. "Sherman?" We noded. "Anti-Sherm. He's turned and doesn't want to live here anymore with such bad enfluences I guess." "Then let's make sure that happens." He crokedly smiled, like an 'I'm really lying' smile. He even looked a bit pissed off.

* * *

**It was a few days afterwards that Vert and Spinner had decided to leave. Stanford didn't want to risk anything. "It's way to risky..." He would say before Vert leaped out of the window, just to be brought back and get a meal of "I told you so"'s with a side of "Don't do this again, It'll never work."'s. **

**After having enough, Stanford finally gave up on escaping. It was hopeless without the rest of the team.**

**Back with the rest of the now, Battle Force Two-and-a-half, Agura was tracking the places of everyone by their Com units. Sherman and Zoom where working on their machines, Zoom holding back tears. Vert seemed like his only family left, and with him gone, he only had a mom figure (Agura) and another older brother figure. (Sherman) So I guess you could say that Battle Force 5 was a family.**

**The Asian teen even made a list one afternoon,**

_Dad- Vert_

_Mom- Agura_

_Older Brother- Stanford_

_Younger Brother- Sherman_

_Pet Dog- Spinner =)_

**It was a way of new life. Vert was the protector, he cared for everyone and made sure they had enough human needs taken care of. He wouldn't hesitate to give you his last cookie when in kindergarden, and he never wanted to see anyone hurt. (That's where his feminine side kicks in!) Agura was second in command, and was bossy at times when needed to get her point across. Stanford was the supportive, dorky older one that made everyone worried about what he would do next. Sherman was that young one that always wanted to join into adult coversations. Then came Zoom. He was the one that looked up to the father and mother of the family. Spinner, well, he was just annoying, so they set him outside with a leash! PROBLEM SOLVED!**

**But really, everything worked like clockwork. Make Vert made, he gives you chores. And of course, the mother and father sneaked a few kisses in the kitchen once and a while.**

**Zoom longed for his friend to be beside him again. He was nothing without him! Vert loved him, giving pep talks and hugs when he wanted them. Hugs wern't his strong point.**

**He sighed as he put new bolts into the Chopper's wheels.**

**ZOOM POV**

**

* * *

**

_'I can't believe this! I should go find him! THIS IS MY FAULT! Whoo, take a deep breath Zoom. In... out... okay,'_ I tightened the bolts, just hoping there would be another Storm-Shock soon. I would rather get myself sacrificed so I could get trapped, just to see Vert's crystal blue eyes, masking unshakable confidence. Heck, I don't care if I was beaten, stabbed, or even raped... all I wanted was Vert. I couldn't even begin to explain how much I missed him.

"Zoom..."

I couldn't wrap my mind around this! _'He's probably crying in his holding room, wishing he could be free.'_

"Yo... Earth to Zoom...?"

_'Maybe, because he's the leader, he'll get dragged into Anti-Vert's quarters, where he'll get raped and murdered. Just to show him who's boss-'_

"Hey! Look over here! ZOOOOOOM!"

_'But if he doesn't die, he'll get the same routine for as long as he's there. Vert'll have painful images for the next few years, maybe longer. He's probably in Anti-Vert's bedroom right now! Man, _"Get on the bed!" He'll say. Vert's not gunna have a choice but to do so and go through the pain and grit teeth for about an hour. _THIS ISN'T FAIR! He deserves better! He should trade places with me!' _

"ZOOM-ASIAN-BOY-WHO-DOESN'T-PAY-FREAKIN'-ATTENTION-TAKAZUMI!"

"Huh?" I asked. It felt like I was in a toranado. Sherman placed a hand to my shoulder. "Pay attention. Hand me that wrench please." I gave him the tool and went back to my thoughts while mindlessly working.

**

* * *

**

**VERT POV**

Stanford is such a pessimist! He never thinks we can do ANYTHING without the team! Ugh... by the time Anti-Sherman slipped us breakfast, I was furious! He slowly chewed on what he had and faced the wall with Spinner. I was too distraught to eat. Instead, I was focusing on a gameplan.

My Anti opened the cell door. He walked in slowly, towards me. He pulled me out and into the hallway and shut the door without speaking. I had to admit, I was a bit pissed that Stanford and Spinner did nothing to stop him. He had me against the wall by my neck.

"So... I heard that you kissed Spinner, huh?" His voice was an angry whisper. I felt his hand on my lower back as he growled. I tried to explain to him that _I_ was the one who was kissed. I _didn't_ kiss him. He gave me a glare. "Well, if you can kiss him..." He became suddenly clase to my face. "YOU CAN KISS ME..."

I pushed him away from being so close to my face. But he grabbed my face by putting his left tumb on my left cheek, and right thumb on my right cheek, then his fingers gripped the back of my neck. He pulled me close and licked my lips. "...BWUAGH!" I shivered at the awkward situation while having a dry heave.

"I love you." He said to me lovingly, as if suddenly now I wasn't his prisoner, but a friend. Or a lover.

Some sort of force took over me. I stoked his pale face, trying not to smear his make-up. "I-...I-I..." Breathing heavily, we where now chest-to-chest. He was grabbing my left thigh, and I placed my hands on his cheeks. I puffed into his face. "Um..." I studdered. He had a look like, 'C'mon! OUT WITH IT!" My face was burning. My cheeks had gone red, and sweat beads trickled down my face. He came closer to me, his eyes closed.

"Answer me!" He demanded and slapped my cheek. I stood there, trembling, feeling like I just wanted to die. I guess our 'friendship' was out the door.

I could also feel his breath warming my cold body. "I... love... you, too..." I groaned unwillingly, as he slowly kissed my neck. He started to just go at me. The next thing I knew, we where on the ground of the hallway. I was under him, swallowing his tongue. Anti-Vert choked and released some spit into my mouth. Anti-spit tasted so amazing... He wiped his mouth and noticed how I loved that.

He then did unspeakable. Anti-Vert pulled me in to a sort of loving hold, and gave me all of what was in his mouth. I struggled to get up, but... I didn't want to. He gave me all his attention this time.

I felt like I just wanted to scream bloody murder and wait for Spinner and Stanford to take me to a mental hospital.

He even sounded like he loved doing this. He laughed when he saw how shocked I was and how I had pained expressions on my face. I sucked air in through my teeth and moaned when he proceded to dig his nails into my upper arms.

My eyes now half-open, my chest tightened. I got a tingling in the pit of my stomach also. He kissed me again with his sweet taste. I bet he wondered how _I_ tasted to him. I almost screamed as his bit on my ear. "Oh my God...!" I half cried-half moaned. Anti-Vert had decided that he had enough. He pulled me up. "_How coud you do this?_" I cried. He shot me a glance, ruffled my hair, and kissed my cheek. "There are some things about me... you just shouldn't know."

Anti-Vert had a way with me. He always teased me by getting me interested, and then he would just drop me like a rock. He would get all ready, and just lose intrest; as if I wasn't good enough for him. I always wanted to go further, but I wasn't sure just _how_ _far_ he would let me go.

I guess he was waiting for a magical sentence that gave him the guesture to start out. Maybe, if I could risk my life and insure I would live after, I would find out what that secret word was. After all... I _WAS_ pretty handsome. And If _I_ was handsome, he was too... well... at least, not as much.

"H-How did it go?" Stanford asked me. "Did he rape ya'?" Spinner butted in before I could reply. "NO! We just... talked." I could feel my face going red. I was a bad liar, worse than Stanford... and that's pretty bad.

"U-huh-" "SO HE DID! Oh hoho! Doh-ho! VERT! YOU OL'-STUCK-IN-THE-CLOSET-**NOT-SO**-GOODY-GOODY! And I thought you where still gunna be a virgin." Stanford asked.

"I STILL AM!" I yelled, defending my title of clenliness. Spinner 'tiss'ed like a snake and faced me. "Yeah RIGHT..." I rolled my eyes. "He didn't _touch_ me in anyway. Well, he slapped me once." Stanford had an evil smirk spread across his face. "Oooohhh... SO IT'S A VIOLENT RELATIONSHIP HUH? Now, tell me Vert... just, WHERE does he slap you?"

"IMMA SLAP **YOU** IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" He just raised his eyebrows twice. "I'm sure that would really teach me a lesson..." He placed a hand on my knee and purred like all those persuasive men do to women. The only problem was that, IF for some reason I marry Stanford, I WILL NOT, Absoloutly... NOT be the girl.

"You're gross..." I chuckled. He burst into laughter, then after a while, stopped. "But really Vert." Placing a hand on my chest, he scooted closer to me. "I'm sure that would teach me _something_..." I gasped when he whispered somthing else in my ear. "I'm sure I'm a bad boy who needs to be taught a lesson..." But as he saw my reaction, Stanford laughed again. "N-no, I'm just playing..."

I huffed and looked at Spinner. "So what about you? Huh? What do YOU have to say?" I requested. He just shook his head, holding in giggles. "N-Nothing." He replied. I just sat down, thinking that this would all just dissapear. But it didn't. He knew how badly I wanted him to accept me once we where together, or at least when he captured me.

He KNEW how much I wanted to have him. But the problem was that he wouldn't ever let me get past his boxers. I hated this! He just kissed me first, and when I got in _that_ mood, we would make out... then, NOTHING! Oddly, I've always wanted to see him in a different shade of colors.

I sighed. I didn't really remember anything, but my eyelids felt heavy. I slowly drifted into a sound sleep, unknowingly.

When I opened my eyes, Anti-Vert was sitting ontop of me with a mischevious smirk on his face. "Morning gorgeous..." He whispered. Where was I? How did I get here? AND WHY WAS I NAKED? He just focused on my face, not my stomach, or legs, or what was between them. Howcome he could do this, and I couldn't? He gazed into my eyes. Now I know how Agura feels.

"Mm, what?" I groaned. I suddenly realized that... he was just in his underwear. Black boxers... I couldn't feel my legs. "What do _you_ want?" I spat. He kept his face serious. "You know what I want. But I knew all along what you-" He put a finger at my chest. "-wanted from me." He pointed to himself. I just layed under him, feeling like an idiot. Rage started to spark in me.

"I want you to just shut-up and kiss me already! GET ME IN YOUR BED I DON'T FRIGGIN' CARE!" I pouted. He lifted my chin with his finger. "Awww... s'good you feel so angry about this...but," He placed one leg over my body, so I was in the middle of him. He stroked my face as my heart pounded. "We have a lot of work to do..." I swallowed hard as he gripped his boxers.

**ZOOM POV**

**

* * *

**

Agura was sitting at her desk when I came in. Her room wasn't like mine. It was green, red, blue, and a bunch of other colors. She loved to be random at times. A laptop was on her bed, and her whole room was sprinkled with clothes. I payed no attention to about four bras hanging by a hook on her door, covered with a towel. (Don't worry, the hook was on the inside. "Oh, hey Zoomster." _'Zoomster? Only Vert calls me that.'_ She smiled at me. "I think I have a plan..."

* * *

So... yeah... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO VERT? WTF? (F=FRIZZ! =D)

_**SONG TIME!**_

(Song from Antoine Dodson, made by Shmoyoho on YouTube owned by Google, and I DON'T OWN GOOGLE!)

Vert: He's climbin in yo windows, he's snatchin yo people up, tryin to rape em so you need to,

Stanford: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE!

Vert: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE!

Zoom: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE!

Spinner: AND HIDE UR HUSBANDZ CUZ THEY RAPIN ERRBODY OUT HERE!

Vert Spinner and Zoom: YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME AND CONFESS, WE LOOKIN FOR U! WE GON FIND YOU! WE GON FIND YOU!

All: SO YOU CAN RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, HOMEBOY, HOME, HOME HOMEBOY!

Agura: Bout 5'9, 5'10... Coffee complexion, low cut like a caesar with some little waves in his head. Clean cut, very smooth face

Zoom:... Uhhhhhhhh... o-okay I QUIT!

Stanford: Me too...

Vert: DAAAHHH!

Me: SIT DOWN!

Everyone: O.O


	6. A Love Square 'Screwy Spell Check'

I know last chap was really long, so this one might be short, or shorter than chapter 5. =)

A/N: There might be some things like this:

(Random)  
I love cookies

|  
V

I lovecookies.

It was because the spell check was being screwy and Quotations would make it like that. =(

So... yeah...

* * *

**VERT POV**

A love square. That's the perfect example for me to be in right now. A **LOVE...** _**FRIGGIN'...**__**SQUARE...**_After last night's, 'work' with Anti-Vert, I felt as if I was trapped. I kissed Spinner first... so was he my boyfriend? Or was Anti-Me? But what about Stanford? I had an affair with him behind the scenes, and I couldn't let his heart go! He was just... so **_seductive_**. His emerald green eyes locked onto my gray-blue ones and after that, we knew we where meant for each other.

Ya' see... Stanford and I had an intimate relationship for about a month before we started to go out secretly; we made it seem like we where friends. But in the Reverb out in the dry, endless desert, whoo... he got a little, uh, shall I say... feisty? My experience felt like I was floating on a cloud with him, but it was far too real than that. I-I mean, we never did anything _too _far from first base, pushing right onto second. But, we had to stop when I developed an interest in someone else on the team. Stanford felt like I had used him because I just wanted his body... blablabla, you get the point.

But I still longed for him to just crawl in my bed and kiss my cheek, explaining how he was sorry for calling me all those names, and that he still wanted me. The truth was that I wanted him too, and that would never actually happen yet, I didn't care. But when I woke up, I thought I was in his bed. My dream came true! I was back on Earth... THE REAL EARTH! Spinner, Stanford and I had escaped this Hell! I looked over to try and kiss the red-headed Brit, but instead I got a blond-haired look-a-like.

He had his back towards me. Something urged me to take his shoulder. Mindlessly, I did. Gee that woke him up... He rolled over, his hair messed up, and his make-up smeared partially on my face, and on our pillows. He moaned about cookies and his mother.

Wow, he really has problems!

I rolled my eyes and shook him again. _'Ahh! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?' _I asked myself. _'Yeah! I want this, don't I?' 'NO!' 'Well too bad! He's already awake, and I want some of _that!' I huffed at myself. Anti-Vert took my shoulder, still drowsy. Good morning... I zoned out when his words where muffled. Why you ask? BECAUSE THEY WHERE PRESSED AGAINST MY LIPS!

We kissed and moaned again. I had a flashback from last night. I knew what he was going to do after he slipped my hand onto his curve.

So I lunged back, and got out of bed. I was butt naked, of course... but so was he! He climbed out after me. Unfortunately, he managed to tug me back into bed, and crawl on top. He scowled and slapped me again. "Don't do that again you little bastard! Or else I'll make you feel _more pain_ than _last night_." He smirked as he said this, like he was proud to share his life with the leader of a team no one was allowed to know about.

I wanted to be a virgin, but I guess that dream was screwed up. And it was true. I _did_ have tons of pain last night. He never gave me any warning in the first place that he would track me down! I slowly began to realize... last nights session was unwilling. And the real question was... 'Was this a Rape because I was unwilling?' I don't know. But I do know one thing for sure...

I loved Spinner! NOT THIS GUY! But Stanford was gorgeous to me too. And then, Anti-Vert was the best kisser, and he loved me in _some_ways. But he never loved me for me! He admired my face, thought my body figure and muscles where amazing, but he never looked past my boyish-good looks. If he stopped hitting me and calling me ugly names, and if he just by a 0.0000000000000000000000000001 percent chance he adored my heart and sense of humor, I would be in his arms. (Huff) HE WAS SO ANNOYING! (Smiling as I thought this.)

Spinner was funny and looked at my heart and brain power rather than my skills in athletics. He was one that would give me a shoulder to cry on. I really loved him. He was my everything in romance. Without him... I would be heartless.

Stanford however, was a different story. He would cuddle on special occasions. He would sometimes pressure me into things I didn't want, but he was amazing. His eyes spoke to my soul like poetry. Cheesy I know, but this was true. He loved my body also like the other two, but he just didn't seem to pay attention to my needs. Instead, he would just try to talk me into getting in his bed. Little did he know that I don't roll like that.

I was now underneath my Anti, shaking of fear as he wanted to rip my stomach open and probably eat my intestines. It sounded so gross, yet that's how mad he was. After he cooled off, he showed me to his private bathroom. It was all white porcelain. Beautiful. He really had some issues, but his home furnishingwas FABULOUS! God I'm sounding like a girl! He pointed out everything I needed and then some. Before he left, I just had to ask, Why do you treat me with some respect and not the others? I'm pretty sure Stanford'll need some hair gel, and Spinner needs a shower and clothes.

He gritted his teeth. "I love _you_, not those posers... and once you're done come outside. West wing on the balcony. Be there." He shut the door and I undressed.

I put on my regular shock-suit, brushed my hair, and walked out to the West Wing. I was threatened twice because I was out of the cell, but the other three just made remarks about how they knew about last night. Not just crude remarks, but sexy remarks too. Let's see here... I was called a slut two times, whore once, bastard three times, son of a... well, you know that part, about three times, and two times I was asked to get with someone. When they asked this, I just smirked and replied Cooley,"

I'm pretty sure your boss wouldn't like his teammates to try and get in bed with his 'girlfriend'." "True." They said back and one of them even grabbed my butt. (_Tisk'_s)

But even though Sherman was nice, he called me a slut and a bastard in front of his brother. But about 20 seconds later, he came back and whispered, That was just for show, I didn't actually mean it! Okay? I know he trapped you into that sooo... we cool? I nodded and patted his back hardly.  
"We're cool..."

Once I found my way, I saw Anti-Vert looking out into the lifeless battle Zone. He had something in his hand. Black, a box what seemed.

I walked out next to him. He eyed me. I eyed him. His attitude suddenly changed from wanting to murder me, to wanting to have an average talk about life. Like he, of _all _the people out there, had a life! He gave me a warm smile and kissed my cheek. I tried to make sure that no one would see this. He kissed me again but on the lips. Someone saw that because I heard a whistle. Anti-Vert looked back and mouthed some words that I really don't want to to explain... After that scene, he took me from behind.

His hands where wrapped around me in an 'X' position. His nose was nuzzled in my neck as he said cute little things to me. I love you. Anti-Vertwhispered. I sighed and took his arms. You too. He stared to call me babe. I guess he called lots of people he knew babe. Sage, Agura, maybe even Grace. We exchanged looks before he said something to me.

This was the first time he called me by my first God-given name. He repeated. I asked. I love your personality. I love your kisses. I love your body, and I love you. I may be heartless, but you bring me back to life when I feel like I want to kill myself. I love you so much I can't even describe how I'm feeling. So I want to ask you something. He slipped the black box into my hand. He nuzzled further into my neck. I want you to spent the rest of your life with me, here, and join my team. So Vert Timothy Wheeler... will you? I could feel him smirk. I opened the box to see a gold ring. I slipped it on my left hand, it fit as if it was made just for me.

I caught my breath. I let go of him. I don't know... I let the breath out. You're just... me... and I sort of like someone else... also. I said. His smirk turned into a straight face. I could see that he was upset. He sighed through his nose. I see... who is he...? I'll have him slaughtered, and as a gift to show my love for you... I'll rip ot his heart. I shook in my boots. U-Umm... no that's fine... I placed a hand on his shoulder. I really like you. You're a nice guy, but you're just not that one... I shut my eyes and handed him back the ring.

Alright then... If you won't marry me... then I guess you'll just have to be a slave again. I shook my head sadly, tears ran down my face. Well, you could just never have a relationship again! He held out a knife. I gasped. N-No! Prison's fine with me! Hehe... He smiled creepily. God, why does this remind me of a Chucky or a Saw movie? He took me by my arm and led me back to his room. I could feel my heart beat when he pushed me onto his bed and demanded that I take my shock suit off.

I slipped my boots off first, then my gloves, and managed to get the whole thing off of me. He stood there and looked at me, as if he where some judge that decides if I die or live, like Sherman would say, to see my next birthday. Without warning, he smacked me hard. My head stayed to my right after he did. I gritted my teeth. "I told you you'd go back to being a _slave_..." He said. I asked if he would let me have a second chance, but that just made everything worse. "A sec-... _A second chance_? What makes you think _you_ get a second chance?" By now I was chest-to-chest with him. He had me by my shoulders.

I didn't reply. I was too afraid to. He finally let go once he saw a few tears backed up in the corners of my eyes. I sniffed. Sherman was in the doorway. Breakfast is ready boss. He mumbled. Anti-Vert walked out shakily, without another word.

Once he was gone, I started to try and gasp for air. Anti-Sherman came in and told me everything was going to be alright. I didn't believe him. I kept on having heavy breathing, and crying. He pulled me into a hug, my first REAL hug from him. Before, we did some side-hugs, but nothing real. I-... I don't know what to-to do, Sherma-man? He just hushed me and handed me a few tissues.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. I told him about last night, and how all the others had called me all that stuff for something I didn't control, and about the ring. I was so overwhelmed that I forgot to breathe. Calm down... Calm down... He said soothingly. Slowly, I began to regain myself.

I guess we had been crying for so long, that we lost track of time. Anti-Vertcame in. Anti-Sherman sprang up. Uhh, w-what do you want me to do with him boss? Just leave him there, I'll take good care of him. Sherman left. I never wanted him to leave me! Woah, let's just hope this doesn't turn into a love pentagon.

Anti-Vert looked over at me. He knelt down and kissed me. I still want you to marry me. So if you won't, I'll just make you a slave again. Isn't that what I said? He asked me like I was a four-year-old. I nodded. Well, you can go ahead and eat. But here's the thing. You won't be able to see your friends anymore. Okay? I nodded.

Anti-Vertkissed my cheek. Good boy. Now go on and eat with the rest. I finished early so you'll have company. He threw me my T-shirt and jeans. Can't have you going out when you're naked. I got dressed in front of him, and he took me by the hand.

My lip started to quiver when I saw that Anti-Zoom was the closest to me. "Everyone. This is our promoted pet. He's now at regular human level, but just not as important as us..." _'That's not true...'_So, in other words... If I catch you with him in any way, yes that includes being in the shower or in bed, or even just touching each other by a hair, we're gunna have a problem. Are we _understood_?" They all replied with "Yeah", or "Yes." My anti left the room. I was in between Anti-Zoom and Anti- Spinner. Great just the two people I hated most.

They didn't pay any attention to me. They just told stories. Funny ones, creepy ones, or just plain out disgusting ones. I didn't care I focused on what was in front of me. I ate slowly. The food was so good oddly. I started to make eye-contact with Spinner. His eyes where that light shade of Hazel, and non-threatening. I sighed of relief when he smiled and winked. Awesome! He didn't want to kill me today! (Fake enthusiasm)

Anti-Agura was telling about some story with Anti-Stanford and how she was trapped with him in the middle of nowhere. Anti-Stanford was silent throughout the whole thing. He would nod or shake his head.

After we where done with breakfast. Everyone got up at the same time and went to do whatever they felt like. I stopped Stanford before he walked out the door. "Hey." He waved back even though we where about one foot away. "Wanna... just, talk?" He started to laugh a little, then nod. "Yes... ye-yes I would like that very much!" He smiled widely.

**

* * *

**

SPINNER POV

I think Vert'sdead. What do you think Stan? Stanford was busy drawing circles with his finger. I-I guess... after all we _did_hear some things last night. I sighed. I was worried about my friend. Do you think He was raped? Stanford shrugged. I don't know. I hope not. My eyes widened. I didn't know what he was thinking! I mean. C'mon! Vert could have been killed and it probably still wouldn't have mattered to him!

My stomach growled for about six seconds. I'm really hungry. Stanford groaned. I'm famished! He placed a hand to his stomach. I'll have to eat you. I CALL YOUR HAND! WHAT? No! I whined. I'm a lefty! Take my right one I don't use it often. I placed my right hand on his chest. I heard him go, NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! and I was laughing the whole way through it. Aww, Stanford! You ol'... whatever the crap you are! He laughed in response.

I gazed into his eyes, he gazed into mine. We stopped laughing. Stanford placed my hand on his chest. I looked at him. I said. He asked. If there's a chance we don't make it out of here... then let me say one thing... He nodded. I rolled over on my stomach near his face. I've always sort of liked you. OH MY GOD! Stanford shrieked. I backed away a little by this. Do you know what? Vertand I used to go out. I'm openly gay, but you? HA! He leaned back some. Too far right? I nodded.

Stanford, honey, baby-cake, sugar-lump, I like ya'. M'kay? But I have a confession to make too. Vert and I... before you came in this cell... I had a feeling where I needed to lie, and lie now! I started. He nudged me. Out with it mate! Come on!Vertand I had sex. I blurted out. He made a disgusted face. That's right... Vertand me went at it the night before you came here. We where kissin' all over the place... we even made out right in that spot. I pointed at where he was sitting. He scooted over. There too. And there, and there, and there... I pointed to various spaces. Stanford kept on moving, until he stopped. I laughed in monotone. Nice try Spinner, but Vert said yesterday that he was still a virgin! It was a cover up! He's really afraid to admit that he's gay! Teh... I'm not ashamed of it. He replied. I placed one hand on my hip. Oh, okay then... prove it! He was playing right into my trap. PERFECT!

He would start to prove it more and more and then he would kiss me.

Stanford said that we didn't mind being naked in front of me. I said that we where guys and that that didn't count. He said that he loved the color purple. I interrupted that purple was a royal color and that guys could like it too. And that's when it happened. My evil plan worked just as I... well, PLANNED it to.

"Well, well... I-I CAN DO THIS!" Stanford grabbed me by my back, dipped me in some movie style, and locked his lips onto mine. I slid my hands up his back and started to move away from his lips. I eyed his neck. "You can have it if you want it..." He groaned. I started to bite down on his neck. He pulled me closer by my shoulders. I bit harder, careful not to hurt him. He dug his nails into my back and slowly moved his head back. Once I was done and made sure that spot was nice and purple, I kissed him again.

I bet I kiss better than Vert. He whispered heavily. I slipped my tongue out of his mouth. Yeah, you do. I rolled my eyes.

LOLZ I think that I focus WAY too much on Vert. BUT I'M NOT GOOD WITH AGURA SHERMAN AND ZOOM'S POV! GAAAAHH! Yeah... This chap actually took me about... 3-3 and a half hours. So yeah...

* * *

NO MEAN REVIEWS PLZZ! For the billionth time, Thank you.


	7. Decisions we make don't always benefit

Chap 7! Wow, this story is really getting long... =) LOLZ No mean reviews please!

* * *

**ZOOM POV**

Agura had designed a full frontal attack on the Antis. I wasn't so sure about the plan, but now we where desperate to save Stanford, Spinner and Vert. Well, maybe not Spinner, but Vert and Stanford. Then again... Stanford was rude, but we still needed him in the Reverb. Plus who would let me use their iPod when mine needed charging?

Same thing goes for clothes.

"So first of all. The buster will knock down their defence systems, I'll scale up the wall and Zoom, you're the distraction while I save the guys. By the time I've saved one person, you two will run in after you've tied up the Antis and steal the guys back. Got it? Sherman and I nodded. It felt quiet here without Spinner bugging me and calling me kid. But I could tell that Sherman was really upset about the whole thing. "But first, we'll need to change our vehicles. I'll take the Saber, Sherman, you take the Buster as usual, and Zoom you get the Reverb."

"Wait, when did we get the Reverb?" I asked. "We towed it back to the hub when I noticed we lost him." Agura sighed with sadness. She liked Stanford... A LOT... I hated to see anyone in the team sad. I immediately complied, and climbed in the Reverb. I glanced at the wheel, pedals, and dashboard. This was nice! He took really good care of his car. I really like this whole change up. I pulled out of the garage and followed Agura in the Saber.

Before leaving, I waved goodbye to Sage. I only hoped to see her again once I possibly returned.

* * *

**VERT POV**

Things where pretty sweet for me now. Sure, I still was looked down on by the rest of my new 'team', but I had to face the facts: Life wasn't easy. You can't expect people to sweep you off your feet just because you hooked up with the boss of your team. Then again, I didn't expect that either.

Anti-Vert walked in and asked me to wash the dishes. I did as he said.

He later on asked me to set the dinner table for everyone. I did that too.

Even further into the day, he asked me to take a shower. I complied.

At the end of the day, he told me to get in his bed. By this time, I was a bit nervous. I didn't want him all over me again like yesterday. But I slowly pulled back his red velvet duvet cover and slipped inside the white sheets. He climbed in with me. It was about eight o' clock, and I was pretty sure something was about to go down. I held my breath as he slung and arm over my body.

But to my surprise, he was just grabbing the remote on the nightstand on my side. I let go all my troubles. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked sweetly. I swallowed hard again. "Umm... s-sure..." I replied shakily. He turned to 'Superhero Movie'. I hadn't seen it, but I wanted to now that it was playing. I was nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I simply gave him the room to keep it there.

Half way through the FIRST HALF of the movie, he started to kiss me. I sat there in shock, not knowing if kissing him back could save my life. So I hesitated before making out with him. Anti-Vert let go when I tapped on his chest. "I don't get it." I blurted out. He chuckled. "What's not to get?" "How come you said that I was a slave? Because I'm apparently a slave, and now you want to give me showers, free food, a roof over my head, and a bed to sleep in?"

"Yes, but think. You're in this bed, _with me_." He whispered. Shaking my head, I thought deeper into this. I knew he still loved me, but letting me sleep with him now? That was just a little absurd. I decided not to say a word. Hey, sharing a bed with him was better than where Spinner and Stanford where. D-Did I just say that? VERT! How could I do this? I felt so bad for the two... I bet they where cold, alone... hungry, and scared out of their minds. While ME, 'Mr. Boss-Man' was laying in a comfortable bed with their-OUR new master.

This wasn't fair! I would trade places with them any day... I just hope their making all the right desisions about this right now. I hope their okay.

**STANFORD POV**

I was on top of Spinner. He was sweating from all the excitement, and I was panting heavily. His face was blank, life if he had just seen a demon seep out of me. But his blankness turned into his regular playful attitude when he grabbed my neck and pulled me down. We started giggling and laughing like four year olds on a playground. He gazed into my eyes after biting on my already purple-all-over neck. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but Stanford..." He stopped. "Yes, yes? C'mon you old bloke, OUT WITH IT MAN! I want to hear this!" I whispered back.

Deafening silence filled the room. He tugged my ear down to his mouth, and started licking it. I quivered and bit my finger. Spinner suddenly whispered something. He groaned loudly, and longingly before silently saying to me, "I love you."

My eyes widened.

I can't believe what just happened. Spinner just admitted that he liked me more than a friend? I sort of loved him back... but without thinking, I let my warm breathing penetrate his neck. I saw him shut his eyes and pant like a dog. "Oh, so you like that, don't you?" He nodded. I snaked my hand up his thigh, only to get a happy moan in response. He was going crazy by the way I did this.

**SPINNER POV**

Oh, GOD! MY CHEST FELT LIKE IT WOULD EXPLODE! Stanford had his fingers tracing circles on my thighs. I sunk my chin low into my chest. He was kissing me to keep my mind off of what was happening. This was worse than having a special treatment done in the E.R. where they stick some tubes up your nose if you've gotten alcohol overdoses, I think. But it felt _**WAY**_ better than sex!

He licked my lips as I allowed some drool to run down my chin. He saw this and decided to 'clean' it up for me. My eyes began to roll back. I started to groan like crazy, when he felt my right hip curve. My legs clung back up slowly to my stomach. When would this ever stop? I didn't really want it to, but if we got walked in on, we would be killed for sure. I felt like a bug trying to get back on it's legs.

Stanford's glimmering green eyes met mine. I caught my breath and felt his hand move up to my chest. "Stanford!" I cried angrily. Stanford was too busy kissing my neck to notice this. I grabbed him accidentally by his butt. He gasped silently and looked up to me. I heard him growl deep inside his throat. "So, _that's_ how you want to play, huh?" I had to admit, I was terrified. But I trusted him with my life not to hurt me.

The brit crawled off of me and I felt surrounded. He came behind me and left a comforting little peck on my cheek. I returned the favor.

**

* * *

**

ZOOM POV

We pulled up to the same cave the guys disappeared in.

I was nervous about this whole, 'what if someone takes me next?' thing. Agura and I were on Channel three so we could talk by ourselves, without having to worry about Sherman hearing. I sighed through the metallic communicator. "But, what If your taken next Agura? We can't go anywhere without you! Sherman's our muscle, I'm our stealth, and your our brains! How would we function without someone telling us what to do?"

"Well, what if we didn't have any Stealth members? How would we get in their base _secretly_?" She was right about that. But I didn't want to lose anyone else. This was mission impossible. Better yet, I didn't want to lose myself.

"Well, what about the time? What if it gets too dark out?" She gave me a heavy glare. "Then well make camp for the night and search in the morning!" I knew the girl more than she knew. As soon as she heard us snoring, she would go exploring. (Cheesy rhyme, I know.)

We switched back to Channel one. "Sherman, you know where and how Spinner got trapped?" I asked without making it seem like a big deal. I would regret making him upset. Sherman and Spinner had a tight bond. From what I heard Spinner broke his arm when he was six in the neighborhood park, while four year old Sherman carried him about a mile back home. That's where their mother called 9-1-1, and so on.

In another situation, Sherman was about to get attacked by the kids in tenth grade when his family moved temporarily to a terrible neighborhood. At the time, Sherman was in third grade. But Spinner, having the advantage of being so short, had lower punching zones. After he made the kids run off, he took his little brother inside to his school and patched him up in the nurses office. (Sherman was running away when he first tripped, and was thrown against the wall a few times.)

I had never seen such a cute brotherly love moment, well, _heard_one actually. Sherman loved Spinner. I know that they sometimes had fights but they really had a better relationship than me with my mom!

Sherman sighed. "Yeah..." "Good." I said back. We pulled into the Erosion cave. The place gave me chills. It was hard to believe that this was the place where my best friend was captured and taken away. And I KNEW ABOUT IT! He always wanted the best for the team. But now he was contained in a cold cell, God knows how many miles from here.

All I could do was pray that I could see his sweet smiling face one last time.

**

* * *

**

**VERT POV**

Anti-Vert breathed heavily into my neck. I could tell he was getting restless about what he had in mind for us. "Oh, C'mon! Just one little thing!" "No..." I demanded. He kissed me again. "Please!" "No!" I giggled while he nuzzled into my neck. "No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Stop-sto-c'mon no- just... STOP!" I whined. He crawled over me again. "Just kiss me like you really want to." It took me a second to consume all this. I let go of my breath. "Nnnope!" I whispered.

"If you wake ANYONE, it's your fault." I allowed him to rub his fingers around my chest and down my abdomen. "_My_fault." He defended. "I guess you're still self-conscious about the night before, _**squealer**_." I flushed all over this time. I could even tell that my cheeks were red.

His hands ran over my smooth skin and down to my upper bottom. I let out a small groan. "I love you, remember?" He asked. "Uh-huh..." I replied, my voice muffled. "Well, how about we do something different tonight?" He was coming a bit more onto me. I just shoved him away. "No-No, let's just stick to the mov-HEY! It's over-oh look at the time! Goodnight!" I changed the subject quickly in order not to get him to smack me around. In fact I even expected a sharp blow to the back.

But instead, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek with passion. "No-wait... stop, just-..." I words got jumbled up as they escaped my mouth sloppily. Instead it sounded to him, alot like, "Go on... please, I-I want this!" Eventually he stopped and moved to my lips. I was getting pretty tired of all of his kisses.

After getting done kissing me several other times, he took in a deep breath. "I love you so much... so I just want to stick this magnet on your mind refrigerator; Think about marrying me. Come up with an answer by tomorrow. Think about it, babe." Anti-Vert turned off the lamp on his bedside table with the flick of a switch.

_'Think about it... Think about it... Think about it...'_ I couldn't get it out of my head! I concentrated on that one phrase for hours.

_'Think about it...'_

Anti-Me started to snore very silently beside me. I hoped that he would snore so much, that he would stop breathing and die in the middle of the night. And now, I lay in my Anti-Self's bed with only the clothes on my back, a roof over my head, and whatever 'family' I've got left.

_'Think about it...'_

I rolled over to my side and snuggled my face into the pillow provided. In it, I felt safe, humble, protected. I really didn't like this situation-being forced into a marriage and all-but I had to say no by morning! I thought and thought continuously about this. My chest tightened at the thought of me staying here. Or worse, him coming back with me, accompanied by a golden ring on both of our left hands, a symbol of unwanted love.

I did everything in my power to go to sleep.

By morning I was exhausted. My back ached, and my head felt like it had been crushed by the Buster, but I tried not to show weakness. On my chest there was a red rose, laying next to a note in neat cursive. On the slip of paper, I read out-loud:

"_Think about it..._"

* * *

Yup... yuuuuuuuup... LOLZ Please review BUT NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE! =) I want to thank my friend Kaylin who motivated me to continue this chapter. =) LUV U K.K.!


	8. WHITE IS NOT MY COLOR!

No mean reviews please! THANK U! =3

(LOL Bait chapter 8 rhymes XP)

**

* * *

**

**STANFORD POV**

I woke up the next morning with a terrible knot in my neck! But it was no surprise from sleeping on the floor. Spinner was snoring next to me quite loudly. I smiled at this.

For an odd reason, Spinner's snoring calmed me down in situations like this. I knew that I had my lover by my side, and with my lover... I could conquer the world.

Spinner was curled into a ball, safe and snug. He looked so cold despite the blanket and jacket in him. I took his shoulder and shook him softly. "Spinner?" I said. He opened one eye. "Eehh...! Go back to your palace princey-boy!" My smile got wider with glee. "No... I couldn't leave you! You're my everything!" He slapped my knee, and made some weird groaning noise.

**

* * *

**

**AGURA POV**

I stroked the dirt with my middle and index finger smoothly. I sniffed it and looked to my left. "Vert was taken this way... Anti-Vert stopped, opened the doors to his hub, and walked inside." I stepped forward a few feet. Sherman and Zoom followed in anticipation. "I can't tell past this point." "Do you think he's still alive?" Sherman asked me. "Of course he's alive!" Zoom butted in. "Why else would Agura be able to track him down?"

"His scent is still here, but the problem is, we don't know how long it's been here. It could have waited for us for a week. And who knows what's happened since then." I would later on regret the small tear that escaped my eye and dripped onto the flat-lands of Anti-Handler Corners.

"Exactly." Sherman put a hand to my shoulder lovingly. "Then let's go kick some Anti-Butt!" Zoom hoped back in the Reverb and skidded off out of sight. I was walking to the Tangler. when the young Cortez took my other shoulder. "Agura," He started. "It's okay to cry... and if you need a shoulder to _cry on_, I'm _always_ here for you." I stared into his big brown eyes, and wrapped my arms around his torso as far as they could go. "Thank you Sherman..."

**

* * *

**

VERT POV

I fiddled with the rose in my sweaty palms. I ripped out every petal by the time I ran the conversation last night through my head again.

_'He had put a hand to my shoulder and was kissing me when I asked him to stop. Then I was getting tired of all this kissing._

_"I love you so much... so I just want to stick this magnet on your mind refrigerator; Think about marrying me. Come up with an answer by tomorrow. Think about it, babe."_

_And he turned the lamp off.'_

By the time I was done and had nothing left to pull, the petals where gathered in a bunch on my lap. "Think about it, Vert..." And I, well... started to think! I doubted marrying him. I mean, In Social Studies with Mrs. T, we talked about Arranged Marriages, but I never thought it would happen by the Groom himself! Wait... no... uh-uh... no way! I wasn't going to be the girl in this relationship!

After an hour of thinking, I rolled out of bed and took a long shower. I expected it to take me just about five minutes, but I took more than 30. My heart was at war with my brain. My heart said to two-time Anti-Vert and go get Stanford back. But my mind said to just go along with it, get married, live with him for about a week, and leave a note on his bed saying promptly,

**'Dear Anti-Me,**

**You're nothing but I needy bastard. I NEED MY SPACE! But you're too clingy to understand this. **

**So for that, I'm gunna have to let you go.**

**Good riddance,**

**Vert**

**P.S. You might wanna check the garage... I SET THE SABER ON FIRE... Luv u baby-cakes! =)'**

Well... okay, maybe not that mean. But something along those lines were going down on the paper! I wasn't sure about this. Anti-Vert abused me in all four ways, mentally, physically, verbally, and sexually for sure. And yet I got a thrill from all that! Anti-Vert thought I was cute and romantic, while he was just... UGH...

I still had feelings for Spinner and Stanford, I NEEDED TO GET OVER THEM! But the problem is that if I bring myself to actually take one of them out for a date. I'll chicken out and just say that it was for fun and all along I didn't drop the bomb.

I came to a conclusion.

I WANTED-

"Hey Vert, you okay?" I herd Sherman's voice from the bedroom ask. "Who do you think I am? Vert, or Anti-Vert?" "Regular Vert, you." He cleared it up. I turned off the water, rinsed my hair of excess water and wrapped my towel around my waist. "Yeah?" I asked walking into the bedroom. "Oh, the boss wants you. Something about a decision?"

Anti-Sherman was clueless at times, but he wasn't stupid. I forgot to tell him about the proposal! DANG IT VERT!

"Oh yeah... um... I-I'll just be a minute." I said. "Cool." He replied and walked out the door. An idea struck in my head like lightning. "W-Wait, Sherman!" His head popped back so I could see his eyes. "Yes?"

It took me a moment to comprehend that I totally forgot about him! "H-How's Stanford and Spinner? Are they okay? What happened to them? Are they dead?"

Sherman smiled at me. "They're alright. They're just having some problems with hair gel and they're really bored." I was relieved to hear that they didn't die in my time with Anti-Me. I finally got up the nerve to ask, "Were they raped?" Sherman's eyes got dark. "No." A tone of blankness was in his voice, as if he where a robot.

I got dressed and ready to tell Vert who I was staying with. I walked behind Anti-Sherman down the hallway, up the stairs, and to a balcony. The same balcony _he_had proposed to me at. While passing though, I saw the Anti-Sage. It creeped me out to see her. She was a Red Sentient, with glowing red eyes and red info tablets spread out all over the place. In there was Anti-Zoom and Agura fixing their rides while she typed in coordinates. I shivered.

"He'll be out in a sec." "Thanks." I said. Sherman walked off into the darkness. The Anti-World had a gorgeous illuminated plain. Gently rolling bare Praries, surrounded with rocks, escarpments, and short dead trees here and there.

"Good morning." Anti-Vert smiled at me in his wicked way. He was carrying a pitcher and two mugs filled with hot chocolate, or coffee. It was both. Coffee for him, and I got you know what. He sipped the black beverage and eyed me. "Have you come up with an answer to my question?" I could only see his dark, pale, blue irises, cutting into my light, baby blue ones.

I nodded with angst.

"I choose..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I... choose..."

"Choose wisely now baby..."

I took in a deep breath. A tear slipped out my eye.

"I choose to stay here with you and get married. I'll leave my friends behind. Out with the old, in with the new. In other words... I'm not going back. Not ever."

He smiled devilishly at my answer. "Wonderful... don't cry now..." He wiped the stream away from my chin. "Everything is going to be alright."

That's all I ever wanted him to say. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay! This made me sob more. But Anti-Vert just kissed me on the cheek and handed me a napkin. I dried my eyes as he was talking about all our new advantages. He really caught my attention when he said the word, 'offspring.'

"Yy...ah...op...fuh...ph...mm..." I staggered almost like I was having a stroke.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay I know how you feel. We can adopt." "I-I...I'm not sure how to put this nicely, but did you ever got to school? Have you had sex ed? Because THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS WORK! You need a guy and a girl to ha-" "I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!" He snapped. "All I'm saying is that I want a family."

I nodded. When I get older, get a wife, settle down in a comfy house, I wanted four kids. But I wanted four kids with A GIRL... So me marrying him even just for a few days could be a problem. He explained that he wanted to adopt as soon as possible, so that scared me. That could be tomorrow.

"Just... give it some time...!" I assured him.

* * *

I laid on his bed scared out of my mind. The wedding was in about three hours. He already set up everything. Cake, balloons, decorations, food, dinerware, EVERYTHING!

Anti-Spinner, Anti-Agura, and Anti-Stanford were all busy getting my measurements right, making sure my hair was good, etc.

From what I could tell, Spinner was cursing out Agura in Spanish and he was good, at it... He had a tongue roll and EVERYTHING! Heh, but Agura just bit her tongue. "_Nosy __Chismoso..._" He muttered as he did my arms. "_Estúpido..."_Funny. I only heard Spinner speak Spanish once with Sherman for an argument. I guess this Spinner used it all the time.

"Hey guys... mind if I have a sec with Anti-Stanford?" I asked. Spinner left the room angry. "Alright, but don't make out while we're gone." She demanded. "Just give us a few minutes-" "I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO GIVE YOU!" She yelled and left. Stanford sighed lovingly at her ruling over the boys. "B-b-b-b-byyyyyyeeee-hehheh!" He squeaked. Those where the reasons why he never really talked.

It was because he squeaked when he was nervous, and because Agura told him that she thought his voice was annoying.

"Stan, you GOTTA get me out of here! I-I can't marry Vert! I don't even love him!" He calmed me down with a useful paper bag in the corner of the room. "Breathe... in, out... there we go! Good job on staying alive... now I can't help on this. Our conversation went on for another good five minutes until Agura came back in. Stanford squeaked again. Since he couldn't help me I guess I wouldn't help him. "Hey Agura!"

"What is it Adam Lambert?" She asked.

I whispered in her ear, "Stanford is in LOVE with you... he doesn't talk because you said his voice was annoying, so cut him some slack... take 40 bucks, go buy him dinner and have a good time... comprende Melanie Brown?" Her jaw dropped as she looked at Stanford. I sneaked out of the room and into the hub's main room. It was all white and black and red. I walked in to see my fiancee/fiance talking to Anti-Zoom. I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, we gotta talk... NOW."

He held up a 'one sec' finger and was dragged out of the room by me. "What's the deal?" He whisper-yelled. "If I'm getting married, we can NOT have a ceremony like this! White, black, and red. C'mon! Make it red and black please! I thought you were part of the 'Emo Team'!"

"I was! But... things have changed... I'm with you, and I've found my life reasoning! I love you..." He had one of those smiles where you felt like a jerk if you didn't accept him. He kissed my forehead softly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Just relax..."

I closed my eyes and buried my nose into his chest. He was so hot under his red tuxedo jacket and black tie. I was being fitted for a white one with a black bow tie. I kissed his cheek back and sniffed in his cologne that smelt like fire in a good way. He pulled me closer and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Love you too..." I replied. I hated myself for doing this because the more he showed love to me, the more I felt like I wanted to love him back.

Zoom winked at me from behind my fiancee/fiance and made kissy faces. I gave him a sharp glare.

Zoom raised his eyebrows twice. "BOY!" I chased him back up into a hallway.

* * *

=) LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Thanks for all the rewiews!


	9. A Terrible End

Chaptah 9 already huh...? Well... LET'S GO! 8D

* * *

**ANTI-SHERMAN POV**

I took in a deep breath with my brother. "Quit worrying!" He demanded. I nodded and opened the cell door for him. He walked in first and took Stanford. "Alright kids, today, we're going to a WEDDING..." He said coldly. I took the other Spinner gentle by his neck. I tried not to look as he kissed Stanford repeatedly. All I managed to hear was Stanford's groans and my bro whispering something to him that I couldn't make out.

I picked up Spinner fully and focused on the door. "Hey little bro," He stopped me. "Why don't you ever kiss that one?" I quickly came up with a response. "Because, it's like kissing my brother! Besides... I want my anti..." 'THANK YOU!' Good-Spinner mouthed and looked as if he where about to bawl.

He laughed. "Yeah, mama would be mad at us if we said we were gay, and it turned out that we were in love." I shuddered at the thought of kissing my brother. I gazed into the good Spinner's light eyes. He looked so innocent of this all. I took him out the door and into the main hub area. "Just keep quiet and you'll be fine." I assured. "What's this all about?" He asked nervously.

Before I could answer, Anti-Vert took me away from him. "Sherm, I need you to go make sure that Vert's ready." I nodded and walked slowly off. I would regret to leave Spinner and Stanford, but I had to. I rounded a corner and walked into the Bosses' room and saw Vert staring at himself in the huge wall-mirror. I looked at him. "You look great. Don't be nervous!" He sighed. "I know! But, I don't want to marry him! He's just... BAH! I don't know how I'll even survive tomorrow! I'll have to go back and say to Agura, Spinner, and Stanford that I got hitched!"

Since he was getting a bit jumpy by this, I placed a hand on his back. "I know how you feel. But let's just focus on today." He looked up at me with teary eyes and twelve years worth of lost sleep. I cleared my throat to get my mind off of how I was really feeling. "The ceremony's about to start."

Vert immediately woke up and grasped onto the bed desperate for escape. He had a look of melancholy spread across his face. "No, I'm not going out there!" My voice cracked as I tried to calm him down. "It's just for about five minutes and then the reception." I took his hand. "I'm here for you all the way."

Giving up, he stood next to me and walked slowly out of the empty room.

Everyone was sitting down except for Anti-Sage, Anti-Vert, and my brother. Vert squeaked next to me when he saw everything. He pulled me into the hallway a bit more. "I-I can't do this! NOT NOW!" "Now wait just a second, when you get married, then you can divorce him a few days later, and still give me the BattleKey! That way we both win!" He had a look of disgust on his face. "This is what ALL this is about? _YOU_? I have to get married in the next two minutes and you're still worried about who gets the key in the end? You know what-" He raised his voice so that everyone in the room turned. "-maybe I don't want to get married! Maybe you where just too blind to see that! But now, that's just all going to magically change, THE-SECOND-I-SAY-, 'I DO'!" He poked me in the chest with every word of the last sentence, starting of with 'THE'.

Vert let out a deep breath and took off the engagement ring. "I'm pretty sure I'm too stupid to understand any of this..." He turned to the boss. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR RING BACK, BECAUSE I'M LEAVING WITH SPINNER AND STANFORD!" The two other good versions cheered with delight as _their_ leader threw his gold ring at my boss.

After ducking, I heard his voice from behind me in his regular evil tone that wanted to rip Vert apart. It sounded like he had a dry throat or something. "**GET THEM...**"

Agura, being in her best black dress ran to the Tangler. Vert ran out of my grip and down to the Anti-Saber. He climbed in and shouted, "Sorry I can't carpool today fellas, but I gotta go!" Spinner and Stanford kept and eye on... well, SPINNER AND STANFORD! My world's Vert got into the Reverb and sped after them. "SHERMAN!" He yelled through the com-link. "Keep a close a eye on the two prisoners, SPINNER, STANFORD, GET IN THE BUSTER AND COME HELP ME! Zoom, you get on the Chopper and keep it on the D.L. MOVE! Don't let him get away!"

I watched Zoom climb on the Chopper, and my bro and Stanford get in the Buster. As soon as everyone left, including Sage, I untied Spinner. He held onto my back tightly in a bear hug. "Oh man! That was so close! Thought I would see Vert kiss that scum-bag! I love Vert and don't want to lose him!" He cried. I noticed Stanford's look of despair. I untied him and looked around for some form of transportation Nothing.

"How about the Anti-Mobi?" Spinner asked. I nodded. "With just some power, we'll be able to save Vert, and leave this wasteland!" I grabbed Stanford's shoulder before he ran out of the hub. "Wait! Stanford!" Spinner added. "Sherman?" I gazed into his eyes again. "What was Vert talking about, _'This is all just about you'_?" My throat felt as if someone had just finished choking me to near death. He looked at me worried.

"Umm... w-we made this, deal... and.." He took my hands. He was so small compared to me. "So, this was just all about you getting out of here?" I nodded regretfully. Stanford was inside the Mobi now. "Get in quick!" He yelled.

"Hey Sage." "Sherman..." She boomed. I turned and cringed as she rolled up her fists. "YOU BACKSTABBING LITTL-!" "No time to talk sweetie, down-ya-go!" Stanford pushed her out of the vehicle and stepped on the gas, leaving her in a cloud of smoke.

**

* * *

**

**AGURA POV**

My fingertips were cold as ice. Who ever knew that the ANTI desert could get so hot in the day and so cold at midnight? I guess God did some experimentation on this area. It got so hot that the boys had to strip down to their first layer of clothing, then just their pants. I on the other hand, I took time waiting for a sign. Any sign. I wanted to know if Vert was okay.

Now, Sherman was shivering with the heat on in the Buster, and Zoom was inside his vihicle also, but with the heat on inside, and on his Shock-Suit. "A-A-A-Agu-r-a-a?" The Cortez studdered. "H-H-H-How... l-long, until we-we see any-o-one?" I sniffed my runny nose and let out a foggy breath. "Patience."

Zoom sneezed. "W-Why... don't we ju-just... a-a-a-a-"

"Ambush? Too simple."

"What, a-a-bout a tr-tr-"

"Tri-Angular attack, they'll see us coming from a mile away."

Silence filled the desert.

Before I could suggest some other strategy, the Anti-Saber zipped past me, almost knocking into my left set of wheels. "Agura!" I heard his voice.

For the first time in about two weeks, I heard his longing voice! It was so bitter and it cried out for attention, like as if he had just eaten sand on a hot summer's day. "Vert!" The three of us pulled into drive and caught up with our leader. "Vert! We're here for you, just stop and we can regroup to save the others!" "Uhh..." Rumbling engines roared behind us. "The only problem is that we might get car-jacked along the way!"

Zoom pulled ahead and Sonic-Blasted what ever was behind us. "Daaahh... Agura! I think four to four is a good match, but they have the Mobi!"

"THE MOBI?" We all screamed in unison. And sure enough, the portable repair shop was behind all the other cars. I groaned.

"Now what?" Sherman asked. "We can't take them all on by ourselves!"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" The British red-head replied through the Com. "We got this covered guys, you focus on going home and taking care of our little blond bloke."

'What?' I mouthed. "Stanford, you and Spinner are inside the Mobi?"

"Yes."

"And you're, going to take on all these Anti's by yourselves?"

"Of course!"

I took a minute to think. _'Stratigize.'_"Vert, you and the guys go home. I'll stay here with the baddies."

"But, Agur-" Vert whispered. "GO! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER VERT!" Never before had I yelled at Vert, my own _leader_. I felt so queasy inside. He nodded and turned around with Zoom on his tail. "Alright Stanford I'll take on my Anti and the Chopper, you get the rest." I told. He immediately responded and let Spinner shoot a missile at the Anti-Buster. The Buster swerved out of the way and shot a chain-mace back at us.

I repealed it and drove along side my Anti. "C'mon! Let's go girly-girl." "Tomboy." She replied after my remark. I knocked her off of her right top wheel, she pulled me over to the left. My wheels squeaked and groaned under the pressure, but I shoved her off.

I glanced over at the Anti-Buster beating the crap out of the Reverb. I looked back at my Anti. A reflection of me, evil, burning with rage like an unstoppable forest fire. The left side of my head pounded hardly as I tried to get off on the side-lines.

Eventually I managed to throw Anti-Agura back some and race off behind a cliff. I held my head in pain as Vert's words of wisdom raced through my mind again.

_'We are the Battle Force 5. We never give up or back down from a fight. Earth's survival is in our hands, and we must do anything to save it. Even if that means to give up ourselves.'_

I gasped and clamped a hand to my chest tightly. I couldn't breathe.

_'If one of us fails, we all fail. If one of us wins, we all win. TOGETHER.'_

I winced in pain and choked up some saliva. I felt like I was about to throw up. My stomach about flipped when I remembered and recited the last line.

"WE ARE ALL ONE."

_'We are all one.'_

Now, my heart was over-working itself, trying to keep on going. _'Just let me die!'_I screamed in my head. For all this time, my leader had been abused in all four ways and I didn't even do anything to stop the Antis! I felt worthless! The team never needed me, they needed Vert to come home and work up an escape plan to steal Spinner and Stanford back. I caught my breath and felt my mind stop in time.

"Agura." I heard his precious voice. "Vert?"

"Agura, I'm here. I can't stay home and wait for you to come back with battle-scars and bruises. You need me."

I nodded. He sighed and started to chuckle, it even had a tint of evil in it. "You..." I started. "Y-You're not... not-"

"Not the real Vert!" He laughed as I saw the Anti-Vert blast his way over to me with my Vert unconscious in the passenger side. "NO!" "YE-HE-HE-HES!" He beamed. My headaches got worse as I saw him Sonic-Blast the Tangler's front right wheel. I quickly sped out of the way and smashed his car down. He struggled to get free. I had him right where I wanted him!

I hopped out of the Tangler and walked over to the Anti-Reverb's top. "Get on the ground you Anti." "You play dirty... but I play dirtier..." He sliced the side of my arm with his sword. Screaming in pain, I called for back-up. The guys came speeding down to me. He jumped out of the Mobi and punched Vert in the jaw. Vert countered with a jab to the leg, and he twisted Sherman's wrist backward. The teen whined in pain like a puppy.

Vert let go as Stanford growled. "You can hurt Vert, you can mess with my fohawk, but NO ONE, TOUCHES AGURA!" I had never seen Stanford like this before. His foot met Anti-Vert's neck and they had a few punching sessions. But it all ended when Vert kicked Stanford down and pressure pointed him to where the red-head wasn't breathing anymore.

He towered over me and laughed. "Thi-This is your TEAM! Now, that's too funny. Poor little Agura, guess you'll never see Vert as a real man."

"You shut your mouth!" I fired, enraged by his comments. "Vert's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Oh, really! Heh, I suppose you don't know about our little night we had a few days ago. He was the girl in that relationship."

My eyes narrowed in angst. "What are you talking about...?" He sliced through me with his blue eyes. "He and I did some... well, let's just say he's not a virgin anymore." "WHAT?" I screamed in panic.

"You heard me. He was practically _begging_ for more the next day."

I couldn't believe this. I didn't want to.

"Vert wouldn't have done that."

He shot me a look that Vert used to when ever he was trying to hit on me. "You can't always believe your heart."

I caught my nerve and my heat immediately stopped throbbing. I felt unstoppable.

"I can't always believe my ears also,"

He tisked and snickered. "Touche."

"And still, I bet my heart knows more about him than _you_ do."

"Of course, because I'm pretty sure that you two have already _done it_."

I blushed as he smirked. "Liar."

"Lies, LIES, ALL LIES!" He threw his hand in the air and took my chin into his hand. "But now it seems like lies are all we have to believe in..."

"At I still know what the truth _is_."

"Oh I know truth," He started and began to smirk mischievously. I felt a tense feeling in my stomach again, as if he was trying to murder me.

"And trust me, the truth is, Vert won't live any longer than dawn tomorrow after I'm done with him during our 'Wedding Night'..." I slapped his cheek. "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut from now on about this whole, wedding that will NEVER happen, you bastard!" He pushed me down onto the Reverb, and smacked me. "Why don't you just stay out of this you little faggot! This doesn't concern you." He stopped and regained his composure. "That is, unless you are in love with him."

He pulled the blade up to my neck and began to slowly puncture through my skin. I could smell the metal-like substance running down my chest. "He doesn't love you back... he's getting married with me! He already said he will, and we are looking forward to it! But, somethings get in the way... like _you."_ He pointed at me. "So those things must be _destroyed._"

He stared into my eyes curious for answers and to just see me squirm under his control.

"Too bad you won't be able to see our children."

I strained my eyes in the new sunlight on the horizon. "Yeah, I'm gunna love walking it and taking it to it's new foster home, the pound. With all the other offspring by you and whoever you messed with!" He shoved the sword closer into me. "Oh, you won't want to go there!" He smiled with wide eyes. He reminded me of Spinner's Chucky costume on Halloween. He would cock his head to the side and smile widely at me, rising his cheeks to make his eyes into misplaced crescents.

I could feel the tip of his crimson blade brush past my trachea. He was looking forward to this. I was about to lose consciousness, when he suddenly made a gagging noise, almost as if he where struggling to breathe. He stopped preforming sugery on me and started to cough and spit-up blood. When he fell to his knees, I saw my Vert with his blade, drenched in blood.

He smiled at me weakly and told me to get in the car. I was still confused that no back-up for Anti-Vert came. Vert took in a deep breath and focused on getting me home before I stopped breathing. "Agura, are you okay?" I nodded and started sobbing hysterically. I told him with a scratchy throat of all my worries and how badly I wanted to see him again.

We slipped through the portal in a matter of minutes and climbed out of the Reverb. Anti-Sherman managed to wrap up Stanford and Spinner and drop them off. When we got home, I saw Stanford sleeping in what looked like a hospital bed, and Spinner picking at his bandages. He caught a glimps of me and beamed with delight. "Agura! Come here and give me a hug man!" "WO-man." Vert corrected after I was bandaged up on my neck. Unfortunately, I had to take my shirt and bra off for Sage to wrap up whatever wounds I got in the Tangler against my evil-twin. But at that moment, I didn't care. All that mattered was that I got to see my friends once again.

Sherman and Anti-Sherman where talking about what had happened so far in the two worlds, and Zoom was watching the sleeping red-head's chest move up and back down. For the first time, I felt complete. Vert was scanned for any signs of viruses that he may have gotten from his Anti, and Spinner was about ready to fall asleep.

"So, what happened?" Sherman asked.

"Oh, well," I started. "Anti-Vert was about to cut through my neck, when Vert stabbed him in the leg I think."

They nodded. "Awesome..." Spinner mumbled. We all turned to Sage, puzzled. "Heavy doses of sleeping aid to help them rest." The Sentient explained. I smiled.

But something caught my eye. I turned to see his face again. He grabbed Vert and Sage both by the neck. "You thought this was over...?" He asked. I trembled behind Sherman. Anti-Sherman scowled at his 'master'. "Sherman..." He grinned. "I thought you where my friend... anyone who betrays me, must pay the price."

"Why are you still here?" "Why won't you die?" I heard everyone asked at the same time, stunned.

He stared at me and limped over, drawing attention to his gash. He moved over to Anti-Sherman and drew out his blade. Zoom tried to uppercut him, but Anti-Vert was to quick. He let go of Sage, letting her fall to the floor, when he sliced Anti-Sherman's left leg deeply. He writhed in pain, and tumbled to the floor.

My world's Sherman was pressure pointed so that his nerves made him go numb and pass out.

"SHERMAN!" I cried as he gazed at Zoom like a leopard about to kill the weakest, innocent rabbit in it's community.

"Zoom, Zoom, Zoom..." He shook his head and knocked him out with a single punch to the side of his head. I also miserably heard something crackle when he fell to the ground. He groaned as I made my way over to Sage. She delivered a strong power shock to him, but after getting shocked, he stood back up hurriedly. "N-... Nice... try..." He twitched.

Vert stood in front of me. "I won't let you hurt her." I immediately felt a wide smile cross my face. "Vert..." He started. His eyes that used to be dark and mysterious, became full of light and wonder. "I thought... we were going to get married." "I never wanted to live with you! I would rather die or kill myself before putting on that ring!"

_'Stupid!'_I shouted in my head as they both tussled on the floor. Spinner looked up at me while fake-snoring. I winked as he sent me a hand signal. He quietly got out of bed, and helped Zoom up. They both climbed in their vehicles on the other side of the garage. I watched them silently and tried to wake up the two Sherman's.

"Come on! Sherman!" I shook the real Sherman's arm. "Wake up!" He didn't respond, so I went on to Anti-Sherman. He was fine after laying there for a good five minutes during all that had happened. He stood up and cautiously limped over and spoke to me,

"Agura?"

"Yes?"

At first he looked nervous. But his face filled with pride as he demanded. "Give me the copied Battle Key, I have a plan that just might work."

I ran past the two Verts and reached for the blue and white Key. Upon retreaving it, I called off the secret mission Zoom and Spinner had planned.

"Here." I handed him the item. "Thanks." He whistled. On cue, Anti-Vert stopped pulling Vert's hair, and Vert stopped pulling Anti-Vert's leg back so he was a human pretzel. "What?" They asked. Sherman sighed and looked at us. Anti-Vert's mischievous grin came back.

"I just wanted to say, that... i-in case someone dies today," He eyed his former boss. "I take the blame." I ended up just staring at him as he walked over beside Anti-Vert. "Thank you, SHERMAN..." He snarled and snatched the Key. Sherman laughed at me. Then stared in Vert's direction. "That whole, 'my brother's an alcoholic and shot me so-and-so times,' sob story! YOU FELL FOR IT!" He burst into another fit of laughter.

He glanced at us. "Or should I say, thank YOU Loser-five, for putting the key directly into our hands... and for all the screams of terror we shared Vert..."

The blond next to me blushed and scowled, annoyed. "It's OVER. WE WIN!"

Vert ran back beside me. "ZOOM! SPINNER! DO IT!" I yelled to the room beside us.

We heard rumbling engines behind us. The Buster and the Chopper had their weapons up and ready to fire. I ran out of their path so they could finish off Anti-Vert. A chain-mace hit Anti-Vert in the stomach and had him fall to his knees. Zoom flew his chopper and just missed his head by one of the blades. Anti-Sherman was hit in the head by a falling chain-mace. He was unconscious.

_"One down, one to go!"_I heard Spinner cheer. Vert blocked one hit with his sword and knocked Zoom off the Chopper. "Zoom!" Vert cried and ran to pick him up. Anti-Vert was backed against the wall now. He had no where to go. He scowled at the Buster that was speeding at him, full tilt. "No..." He whispered to himself. "No... NO..." He let out a deep breath.

Vert, I don't know what the heck he was thinking, stopped the Buster just in time. Spinner was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

"Anti-Me..." He started. Everyone, even the animals probably stopped and listened. "I'm sorry I have to do this..." He held up his blade and shone it in the light. Anti-Vert laughed and opened his arms, leaving his stomach vulnerable. "Go on then! Take your best shot..." He narrowed eyes to him. Vert took in a deep breath and shoved the blade down into his mid-waist.

He cringed and fell down, topping onto him. "I just wanted to say... I love you too. And that's the truth." Vert let him fall to the now bloody crimson floor. He breathed in, gasping for air as Vert stroked his bloodstained hair. (Rhyme XP) "Anti-Me. I will always love you. But I never wanted to hurt you." Vert kissed his lips softly before letting him slip into unconsciousness.

I sighed of relief.


	10. Thank You

CHAPTER 10!

* * *

**VERT POV**

I walked out to the docks near the beach. I laid my elbows on the boardwalk rails. I was filled with anxiety, yet my outer figure remained calm. I was excited to be able to see everyone again and I was insured that they where alright.

Footsteps were coming from behind me. I turned to see Stanford, Spinner, and Agura. I sighed and wrapped my arm around Spinner. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly. "I can't believe you were going to marry your Anti." He mumbled. I could sense caution in his voice and tone. I picked his chin up and placed it on my shoulder. "I _was_, but am I wearing a ring?"

I showed him the bare ring finger of my left hand.

Agura placed a small golden item in my palm. I gasped silently. "I found this, and I decided to give it to you. Not sure why, but... heh, there it is!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She smirked up to me and sighed. Stanford placed his hand on my shoulder and winked.

I always thought of Stanford as a brother to me. He was comforting in ways when I needed it most, and sometimes embarrassed me.

"All I wanted was to tell him how much I loved him." I muttered, letting the sea breese whip my hair out of my pale blue eyes.

Agura snuggled into my chest. "What ever happens to you, I know you'll always remember him." Her words of comfort made me quiver.

Spinner kissed me and walked away from us. Stanford followed, and Agura also. "Vert..." She started before leaving. "I'll always love you for who you are." She winked and walked past the elevated wooden area of sight-seeing. I was standing gazing at the sea, motionless. Like a robot waiting for someone to pick up the controller.

I started to think...

My pride was my greatest advantage, but I learned something. You can't always rely on it. It'll make you fearless. But other things must accompany it to make it whole, and function yourself properly. As someone once said to me, 'The fist is made up of five fingers' and that's just what I really needed. A team to love, support, and carry me along the way.

A person can't take every insult all by themselves. That's why we need family.

You know that saying 'Sticks and Stones'? Well, it's not true. Words _will_ hurt and break you down. That's why we need friends.

When a person you know gets captured, you can't handle the pain and suffering all by yourself. That's why we have lovers.

It makes you stronger.

Life is unpredictable. In other words, you can't know what's going to happen next in life. You never know if one day you'll be sitting in a warm bed, reading stories online... and the next day you could be thrown in a cell, taken away, and half-raped.

My lonliness turned into tears. I was alone again. Feeling a brushing against my shoulder, I looked up with watery eyes. I saw what looked like a reflection of myself.

_"Vert,"_

He placed his arm more firmly on my shoulder. I strained my eyes over the storm that was forming. The darkened clouds making it hard to program the image in my brain. His eyes shone of anger and arrogance.

_"Why did you do it?"_ He questioned in a dark tone that made him sound like he had a sore throat.

"I-..." I strained and finally caught my composure. "I did it for you."

A grin spread across his pale face. _"Little do you know that that's just what I wanted." _He chuckled and sighed of relief. _"You took me out of this miserable world, and for that I say... thank you Vert Wheeler."_

He dissapeared from my vision in a cloud of ash and smoke.

Just after leaving, it started to pour down rain. They mixed with my tears, and dripped down the tip of my nose. I began to sob uncontrollably asking myself, 'Why!'

Before I had asked myself why... (A/N: LOL I made a cool reference to the very first few lines of Chapter 1! =3) I was holding my stomach in pain as the tears overflowed my eyes. My whole body was drenched, and my clothes sopping. But, I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was home, safe. And I soon came to see that... just like My Anti's spirit had said, 'That's all I ever wanted...'

And that's exactly my thoughts on this. I see life more as a gift. You can refuse it, or you can love and cherrish it. Mine was a mixture. I didn't just want to see my friends move on in life and forget me.

I wanted to be remembered by something.

Slumping down onto the bench, I couldn't stop myself. I finally was able to release all that I had been holding in. From the Wedding, to the saving, I had not said a word of my feelings. Sure I did a bit here and there, but now was my time of relief.

Crying, I looked down. Salty waters starting to rise in a violent passion to tear down whatever was in its way. I wanted to jump off the side, and let the storm have its way.

I heard that voice again, _"Don't do it." _He whispered. _"You'll have a much happier life here, with your friends and family."_

I nodded and glanced at the ring in my hand. _"Now this, you can do..."_ I complied to the voice and lowered my eyes. Quickly, I tossed the ring into the ocean and smiled at myself.

Feeling at rest, I asked aloud: "Is this okay?" _"Yes."_

He touched my face and I felt a pressing against my lips. _"I still love you."_

"I know." I hesitated.

Walking away from the ocean, I couldn't help but think,

_'I thought about it, and now I know my true answer._

_I wish you were here with me. But now that I know the real you, and why you put me in this situation, I want to say:_

_Thanks for all that.'_

I walked down past the shops and walked along the shoreline, and I could have sworn I heard:

_**YOUR'E WELCOME...  
**_

HOW BOUT THAT! HUH! LOL JK So how was it? No mean reviews Please.

Thanks for reading


	11. EPILOUGE

**EPILOGUE**

Anti-Sherman walked slowly up to a colossal screen above him. An enormous dark figure, outlined in a white line was showing up. He looked up, full of sorrow.

"You have disobeyed me... failed to complete my task, and now I have to clean up YOUR MESS!"

A loud clap of thunder shook the Anti-Earth.

"U-Um, yes... but-"

"I should have your _HEAD_ for this!" He bellowed.

He looked over to the side, as if the figure had slipped though the screen and smacked him in the face a few times.

Sherman gritted teeth and cringed at the booming voice as lighting flashed, thunder boomed, and rain poured.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid as to go against me,"

He interrupted. "Hey, FYI, it wasn't me who rebelled, it was Vert!"

The deep voice sighed and turned back. "Which Vert? Yours or the good one?"

"Mine." Sherman let out a growl of rememberance, and spotted the darkened blood that now stained the floor.

"What is it?"

Sherman turned, his eyes dark with rage and vengeance. "We lost him."

"Him who-?"

"BOTH YOU IDIOT!" Anti-Sherman refocused and straightened his posture. "The other Vert got away because of his friends and Anti-Vert was murdered."

Silence filled the pitch black room. It was threatened to be broken twice like water spilling out of a cup, but some one came just in time to drink it all, only to have it fill up again.

"I-...I see your pain. But this is no time to mourn. We must get our revenge on those goodies who did this. This is no longer a battle, IT IS A WAR! And we shall PREVAIL!"

"Yes sir." Sherman kneeled. "This is not a game, this is a serious matter now. They kill our leader..." He started strong, and finished strong. "...we kidnap their leader again, and make him suffer even more. Just bait."

"Umm... h-how do we make him suffer more?"

The figure behind the screen paused. "You will kidnap him and take him home. Take turns beating him into a pulp, do not let him eat. After that, as he's on his knees, I will take him away... and go past whatever Anti-Vert did to get him in bed and actually say yes. That marriage proposal was clever, but _I_ shall make him wish he where _dead_!"

He tightened his fist and snarled.

Sherman bowed and thanked him for the advice.

"I'll get right on it."

The deafening silence filled the room and with a tiny click, the screen turned off.

* * *

Walking away from the screen the figure got out of his chair, and walked over to his team.

"Kyburi, get the room ready."

She complied and opened up the door to a totally dark room. He flipped the switch, and walked in, examining every inch of it.

A bed, millions of sharp blades, and a few bottles of poison.

"I'll make him wish he were never born."


End file.
